


кермек

by Medoch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Mysticism, Mythology - Freeform, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: это всё не было сном, повторяет она себе





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> о боже неужели она дописала это говно  
кермеки - это такие цветочки сухоцветы красивые, на языке цветов означают память  
я выложу две части сейчас, а остальное когда доредачу, всё уже написано, ждите~

_Сохнет на камне соль._  
_Море о берег бьёт._  
_В сердце такая боль,_  
_будто уходит флот._  
_Парусный, молодой,_  
_яростный, как тоска,_  
_выпростав над водой_  
_белые облака._

сейчас

Девочка, чумазая, встрёпанная и жизнерадостная, крепко держит Кит за руку. В васильковых глазах сверкает что-то нечеловеческое — может, это всего лишь потому, что она — ребёнок улицы, но.  
Но: сухая ладонь в пальцах Кит точно такая же тёплая, и взгляд, направленный на неё, точно такой же немного обеспокоенный и прямой, и аура беспечной жизнерадостности точь-в-точь так же растекается вокруг, пробираясь Кит под кожу.

Она пропускает мимо ушей большую часть детской болтовни, запоминая только то, что девочку зовут Нив (очередное странное гэльское имя, Кит никогда, наверное, к ним не привыкнет). Остальное не важно — вот сейчас Кит сдаст её опеке и больше никогда не увидит, и не будет нужды проводить неуместные параллели между реальным живым ребёнком и бредовым образом, больше похожим на сон.

— Тебе грустно? — спрашивает Нив.

Она сжимает свои маленькие хрупкие пальцы чуть крепче на ладони Кит, и та вздрагивает, останавливаясь на середине шага, медленно ставит ногу на асфальт, словно ища опору. Ей кажется — они вот-вот упадут, как она летела с того проклятого обрыва на А832, и мир снова перевернётся с ног на голову, и чудовищная судьба снова сделает что-нибудь жестокое, потому что ей _никогда, блядь, не надоест._

— О чём ты? — грубовато спрашивает Кит.

И не двигается с места. Смотрит в глаза Нив, ощущая, как по коже, игнорируя душные плюс двадцать пять и палящее с небосвода солнце, ползёт озноб. Маленькая, крошечная беспризорная девочка, держащая Кит за руку, вдруг становится не по-детски серьёзной и ровным голосом пугающе проницательно отвечает:  
— Ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя кто-то умер.

Кит давится вдохом. Смех рождается у неё в груди, словно над сердцем вылупляются одновременно тысячи паучьих личинок, и всё это просыпается и ползёт наверх, подбираясь к голосовым связкам, щекочет тонкими лапками горло изнутри. Она не успевает ни рассмеяться, ни ответить — даже подумать об ответе не успевает, на самом деле — потому что Нив добавляет любопытным и вместе с тем сочувствующим тоном:  
— Ты расскажешь мне? Перед тем, как меня оставить.

Кит не может ей отказать.

тогда

Нередко, подвыпив и вспоминая её мать, отец говорил ей: _Китти,_ — он был единственным, кто мог называть её так, — _этот мир гораздо более жестокий, чем кажется: он отнимает у тебя самое дорогое и ничего не отдаёт взамен. Но всё проходит, Китти. Всё проходит. И ты находишь что-то ещё._

Он заводил эту шарманку, когда ей было три, когда ей было пять, когда ей было семь.

Едва ей исполнилось восемь, он умер.

Кит взяла на попечение семья Широгане, и к тому моменту, как она успела наплакаться, успокоиться, смириться, забыть и заново научиться чувствовать пусть осторожную, но всё-таки радость, мир — тот, что из мрачных пьяных речей отца — снова напомнил ей о себе. За два дня до одиннадцатого дня рождения Кит её любимый сводный брат — человек, которого она начала считать родным, близким настолько, насколько вообще была способна подпустить к себе — бесследно исчез. Ушёл утром, но не появился, как потом оказалось, ни в академии, ни у друзей.

Три месяца тщетных поисков переросли в год; мрачные натянутые лица стали для Кит привычной обстановкой вокруг; зудящее ощущение неправильности, неуместности в этом доме, среди этих людей, росло внутри неё, как снежный ком. Оно скреблось изнутри, словно в грудную клетку подсадили стаю голодных крыс, и не давало покоя ни в реальности, ни во сне.

Если бы мир был справедлив, исчезла бы она. В ней Широгане нуждались меньше, чем в сыне, вернее, должно быть, не нуждались вообще, и их забота и поддержка были всего лишь данью её мёртвому, больше не существующему и не способному оценить этот жест отцу.

Кит долго размышляла о том, почему люди исчезают. Исчезают буквально каждую минуту, если верить статистике из побитого жизнью журнальчика, пылящегося в школьной библиотеке. Дети — и взрослые тоже — сбегают из своих домов, чтобы никогда не вернуться, раствориться в глухой бесчувственной толпе, растёкшейся по странам и городам. Люди бегут от родителей, от любимых, от кошек, от соседей и коллег, некоторые — даже от себя. И иногда они исчезают бесследно, так же, как Широ — даже их лица больше никогда не мелькают среди прохожих.

Она не знала, от чего сбежал Широ. Может быть, от неё? Эта мысль, появляясь в голове Кит, всегда несла за собой другие, как волна выносит на берег вещи, оставленные людьми на другом конце мира. Она думала: может быть, если я уйду, он вернётся? — и желание бежать, родившееся ещё на похоронах отца и долго-долго сдерживаемое, как Фенрир, поводком из эфемерного доверия и опасливой радости, рвалось со своей проржавевшей цепи, рычало и жрало Кит изнутри.

Она ушла, не дождавшись шестнадцатилетия. Оставила записку с извинениями и заверениями в том, что Широ обязательно вернётся, автостопом добралась из Сиэтла в Эшвилл. По дороге прямиком через всю страну она узнала много нового — и многое испытала на своей шкуре.

Через Вайоминг и Небраску её везла Тони, смешливая дальнобойщица на «Ариэль» — огромной рыже-красной фуре, гружёной банками с краской и, вполне возможно, дурью. Тони не интересовалась прошлым Кит и была, наверное, самой терпимой из всех, с кем Кит пришлось ехать: единственное, что она делала на протяжении всего пути — это вещала, как радио, вперемешку мифы, легенды и сказки. Тони была как энциклопедия — из тех, что Кит довелось просмотреть в доме Широгане, — и от неё Кит узнала, что, например, Ариэль — это имя ангела с львиной головой; что нужно заплатить Харону две монеты, чтобы он переправил тебя в загробный мир; что три Норны сидят где-то там и прядут нити человеческих — и не только — судеб.

Что вера — не про свод правил, которым ты следуешь неустанно, а про умение разглядеть среди серости мира что-то своё, сияющее и яркое.

Конечно, Кит не верила во всю эту чушь. Однако тонкий, как вуаль, мир, открывавшийся в словах Тони, был невероятным в своей красоте, — и Кит впервые не притворялась, что слушает.

На прощание Тони сказала ей:  
— Не знаю, от чего ты бежишь, дорогая, но, надеюсь, конец твоего пути будет в действительно хорошем месте.

И уехала.

Через две недели после этого Кит оказалась в Северной Каролине — одна, без денег, связей и возможности нормально зарабатывать. Она не могла вернуться обратно — даже если бы Кит позволила её гордость, она была уверена, что Широгане просто не пустят её на порог.

Три года Кит жила в школе-интернате при женском монастыре в пригороде Эшвилла (куда попала благодаря своей нереально отвратной удаче), три года она прятала свой вспыльчивый характер за чёрными робами и стенами крошечной кельи, три года монашки учили её смирению (пошло оно к дьяволу) и любви к ближнему (гори она в аду). А также математике, английскому, истории и бла-бла-бла.

В восемнадцать Кит впервые встретила Гэба и его друзей. Гэб выглядел, как святоша, днём работал курьером у мелкого барыги, а вечером подрабатывал вышибалой в баре. На момент их встречи Гэбу было двадцать шесть, и он был идеальной дорогой подальше от сидевшего в печёнках монастыря. Идеальной дорогой к городской жизни.

Тогда Кит ещё не знала, что городская жизнь ей тоже придётся не по душе.

Гэб приходил к Элле — монашке, которую Кит и другим ученицам школы-интерната часто ставили в пример. Элла покупала у Гэба марихуану и курила её в старой деревянной часовенке, куда никто давно не ходил молиться.

Уговорить его поделиться работёнкой оказалось действительно легко. Ему — вернее, его боссу — нужны были люди, а Кит была идеальной работницей: она не интересовалась дурью, не имела связей в городе и ей нужны были деньги. Как-то так они и спелись — с Гэбом, Ньютом, Энни и мистером Аурелио.

Немногим позже мистер Аурелио что-то не поделил с парнем китайской наружности, и полиция нашла его кишки на проводах над Паттон-авеню, а всё остальное — на берегу Френч Брод. Преступление осветили в местной малотиражке и быстро забыли, потому что мало кому в эшвилле был интересен мелкий барыга.

Всё имущество мистера Аурелио перешло его сестре, Пауле; всё, кроме крупной партии дури на любой вкус. Должность мелкого барыги перешла к Гэбу, и они вчетвером неплохо зарабатывали на этом — до тех пор, пока один молодой вдохновлённый коп не начал под них копать.

Кит был двадцать один год, когда они вместе с Гэбом, Ньютом и Энни, сваливая подальше от полиции, перебрались в Лондон. Тогда ей казалось, что если она убежит подальше от жары, духоты и пыли штатов, что-нибудь изменится — ей станет чуть лучше. Удушающее ощущение, не дающее ей покоя с восемнадцати лет, растворится в сыром и холодном воздухе.

То, что бежать надо было от людей, она узнала значительно позже.


	2. Chapter 2

Кит ударила по рулю и выругалась. Её не самая короткая дорога в Инвернесс, проложенная поближе к побережью, начала казаться той ещё пыткой. Скоростные ограничения, разъёбанный асфальт, начинающая портиться погода.

Ну, и Гэб, как же без него.

— Китнисс, Кит, _дорогая_, — Кит скрипнула зубами, давя в себе желание выкинуть телефон из окна, — ты же сама понимаешь, нам нужны были деньги...

Какого хрена она вообще продолжала выслушивать его оправдания? Её старые долги перед ним — перед _ними_ — давно оплачены. Считать этих ублюдков друзьями у неё не получалось с самого начала. Кит всегда ждала подвоха — от вселенной или от них.

— Ну и вот он, — пробурчала она, — подвох.

— Что?

— Вы поэтому скинули копов на меня? — сквозь зубы проговорила Кит, сверяясь с навигатором, — думали отмазаться и захапать бабло себе?

Гэб тихо выругался на итальянском. Кит ощутила, как отвращение армией насекомых ползёт по её коже, забираясь даже под бельё. Внутренний голос продолжал нараспев повторять «дура, какая же ду-у-у-у-ура», и это только подливало масла в огонь. Она и правда дура, но можно же сделать скидку — ей было восемнадцать, когда они встретились. Ей было восемнадцать, ей некуда было идти, и жизнь продолжала килограммами швырять в неё ёбаные лимоны.

— Но всё же обошлось, Кит! — воскликнула Энни на заднем плане.

От звука её голоса в Кит проснулось равнодушное любопытство: интересно, они трахались? И вместе с ним грудную клетку залила усталость — тяжёлая, как свинец, с мерзким медным привкусом. Кит даже не вспыхнула — хотя в любой другой ситуации она, несомненно, была бы разъярена. Возможно, её пыл остужали полтора ляма долларов в сумке на заднем сидении. Полтора ляма, которые так хотели захапать себе Гэб и ко.

— Иди на хуй, Гэб, — выплюнула она, притормаживая на повороте, — иди на хуй, Энни. Идите вы все на-

Из-за угла вылетела поцарапанная чёрная хонда; Кит резко выкрутила руль, пытаясь уйти от удара, но вышло не особо хорошо — она всё равно почувствовала, как бок её ниссана вмялся внутрь, словно алюминиевая банка, как от резкого торможения и удара о надувшиеся подушки безопасности перетряхнуло все органы внутри.

Миг невесомости — и Кит вместе с машиной, мобилой, глоком и сумкой в полтора ляма долларов полетела вниз, в тёмную, холодную воду.

Машину тряхнуло при соприкосновении с водой. Почувствовав, как задрожали руки, Кит приказала себе: не паникуй, мать твою. Машина быстро опускалась вниз, на дно, и Кит не была уверена, насколько глубоким было здесь море, но — это точно была не Марианская впадина. И, хотя на улице стояла глубокая осень, вода не должна была быть слишком уж холодной.

Нужно только сделать глубокий вдох, выпутаться из ремня безопасности, открыть дверь, — и грести на поверхность так быстро, как это вообще возможно. На словах довольно просто — но Кит не понаслышке знала, что на словах всё всегда дохуя легко. Она с трудом освободилась от ремня безопасности, отпихнула от себя подушки, обнаруживая, что рёбра и левое бедро чертовски сильно болят, попыталась открыть дверь, но та, вмятая внутрь, не поддалась — ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Треснувшее стекло проломилось под давлением, и вода хлынула в салон.

Кит выругалась и поползла к двери с другой стороны. Глянула безразлично на сумку с деньгами, глубоко вдохнула, открыла дверь — и поплыла наверх так быстро, как только была способна. Сквозь толщу воды наверху едва-едва пробивалось солнце, и Кит плыла к нему сквозь серую темноту, ощущая, как от холода сводит мышцы и ноют кости.

Она не поняла, в какой момент вода стала теплее, а солнце ярче. Единственное, что занимало её ум в тот момент — это усердная работа сухожилий и мышц, сопротивляющихся холоду и нагрузке. Кит почувствовала, как в глазах потемнело от недостатка воздуха, как начала сокращаться диафрагма — организм пытался вдохнуть.

Что-то мелькнуло перед её глазами в медленно светлеющей воде; что-то сверкающее, отливающее серебром даже в хрупком исчезающем свете подводного солнца.

Спустя секунду она увидела перед собой смуглую девушку. Девушка подплыла ближе, обняла Кит за талию, и вода над ней расступилась, позволяя выбраться на поверхность. Кит закашлялась, вбирая в себя воздух, зажмурилась, пытаясь прогнать скачущие перед глазами чёрные пятна. Тёплые руки крепко держали её за талию, словно она не могла сама держаться на воде; чужой взгляд, ощущаемый даже с закрытыми глазами, казалось, мог прожечь кожу на лбу. Кит хотела поблагодарить девушку за своё спасение, но отчего-то разозлилась — и прошипела:  
— Ну чего тебе? — медленно открывая глаза.

Девушка смотрела на неё с интересом и лёгким беспокойством — как будто вокруг не стояла глубокая осень, море не было зубодробяще холодным, а Кит не свалилась с обрыва вместе с машиной прямо в холодную серую воду. Как будто это было чем-то обычным — ну, или как минимум достаточно регулярным для того, чтобы не удивляться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила девушка — и тут же улыбнулась, сверкнув белыми зубами; Кит заторможенно уцепилась за шотландский акцент вместо того, чтобы вслушиваться в слова, — не то чтобы я имела хоть какое-то отношение к стражам врат и не то чтобы я была не рада увидеть здесь настоящего человека, просто...

Она замолчала; сияющая улыбка чуть поблёкла. Кит нахмурилась — девушка несла какой-то совершенно нескладный бред, и они были в холодной воде, могли заработать гипотермию и умереть, и на суше, сверху, наверное, уже собралась толпа зевак...

...зевак не было. Когда Кит обернулась туда, где должен был быть обрыв и злополучная трасса, она увидела море. Со всех сторон было море, и только где-то справа, довольно далеко, маячил неестественно-зелёный кусок суши и силуэт замка, сильно похожего на Гламис Касл. Вода вокруг не была ледяной — она была тёплой, и солнце светило сквозь перистые облака, создавая лучистые небесные лестницы, и на лице девушки, держащей Кит на плаву, были две отчётливо светящиеся треугольные метки, а ещё — прозрачная, блестящая чешуя, медленно падающая, как осенние листья, в воду.

— Что за хрень? — пробормотала Кит.

Девушка подняла брови и улыбнулась, склонив голову к плечу, а потом вдруг встрепенулась, всплеснула рукой, подняв кучу брызг и воскликнула:  
— А! Я же не представилась! Лэнси — не вздумай назвать меня Лэйси, это имя совершенно ужасно звучит! — Макклэйн, к твоим услугам. Только давай побыстрее свалим отсюда, а то мало ли, стражи врат придут, и что тогда с тобой будет...

И — хлоп! — они невероятным образом оказались на суше. Трава здесь росла повсюду, даже там, где её облизывали прозрачные волны; она была неестественного ярко-зелёного цвета — цвета фломастеров и восковых мелков, — и среди зелёных стеблей и листьев распускались такие же яркие цветы самых необычных оттенков, которые Кит вообще когда-либо встречала.

— Я думаю, — сказала Лэнси, отряхивая от воды голубую рубашку и белые шорты, — что тебе надо бы обратно. Но сегодня обратно не получится, врата снова откроются не раньше, чем через... месяц, наверное. Не уверена. Надо спросить у Аллуры.

— Обратно?

— В твой, человеческий мир. В... как его там... Инвернесс?

Кит на секунду задумалась о том, что ждало её в Инвернессе. Стабильная работа, квартира, щедро предложенная её новым начальством, скучное бесцельное существование подальше от Гэба, наркобизнеса, католичества и всех тех неприятностей, которые населяли её прошлое. Нормальная жизнь, наконец, — после стольких лет непонятно чего.

Потом подумала: а где я вообще, если не во внутренних водах Великобритании?

— А это, — нахмурившись, Кит обвела взглядом пространство вокруг себя, — вообще что?

— Не что, а где, — улыбнулась Лэнси, — это _с обратной стороны._ Тот свет, можно сказать, — но не совсем.

На секунду Кит затопил холодный, панический ужас, а затем, когда он схлынул, на его место пришло глухое зудящее раздражение, словно тысячи маленьких червей копошились под кожей.

— То есть, я что, — она запнулась на секунду и едва не зарычала от злости на саму себя, — умерла?

— Ещё нет! — жизнерадостно воскликнула Лэнси, — если бы ты умерла, ты была бы намного дальше отсюда. Но ты, безусловно, умрёшь, если проведёшь здесь достаточно много времени. Твоё тело с той стороны погибнет и сгниёт, — она добавила в голос напускной мрачности, — а душа навсегда останется здесь и рано или поздно растворится, превратившись в ничто. Ну, так говорила Аллура о людях, которые сюда попадают. Я-то таких, как ты, ни разу не видела.

До Кит не сразу дошёл смысл её слов. До мозга вообще очень плохо доходило происходящее — как будто вся информация, все ощущения и мысли просачивалась сквозь три слоя ваты. Кит ощущала себя куклой из войлока — мягкой и совершенно тупой, и это бесило.

— Можно сказать, — Лэнси подмигнула, — что ты у меня первая. Как тебя зовут, кстати?

— Китнисс... Кит. — Она покачала головой и скрестила руки на груди: — Ты шутишь.

Лэнси подняла брови и кивнула:  
— Ага! То есть — нет, конечно нет, это всё серьёзно! Ну, не совсем...

— Ох, _заткнись_, — Кит зачесала рукой упавшие на лоб волосы, стряхнула воду с ладони и поморщилась, — предположим, я тебя поняла. Что теперь?

— Теперь, — Лэнси присела в шутливом реверансе и указала чуть мимо замка, туда, куда простирался казавшийся бескрайним зелёный ковёр травы, — мы найдём, где ты сможешь перекантоваться. На пересечении Зелёной и Пиковой улиц есть бесхозный дом, правда, он диковат, но посмотрим, может, он примет тебя.

Диковат?.. Кит не успела переспросить — Лэнси схватила её за запястье тёплой ладонью и уверенно зашагала в сторону замка, вещая про себя, свою семью, своих друзей, соседей, знакомых, совершенно левых людей (людей ли?) — и задавая тысячи вопросов один за другим. Кит шла за ней следом, не в силах вставить и слова, но раздражение в ней, как ни странно, не разгоралось сильнее.

Звонкий голос отдавался эхом где-то в груди, но не оседал в мыслях; с волос и одежды давно перестало капать; золотые нити вышивки на голубой ткани рубашки Лэнси сверкали на солнце, ослепляя бликами; тёплые пальцы в ритм словам мягко оглаживали запястье; зелёная трава всё простиралась и простиралась далеко-далеко вперёд, а замок как был, так и оставался на своём месте — чуть ближе, чем горизонт, но всё ещё очень далеко. И они шли и шли, и Кит подумалось, что они и на милю не ушли от берега — потому что ориентиры тоже не сдвинулись ни на милю. Она обернулась, и берег был тут как тут, прозрачные волны облизывали прибитую к земле траву.

— Мы не движемся, — пробормотала Кит. Потом повторила громче: — Мы не движемся!

Лэнси замолчала и повернула голову, глядя на неё с недоумением. Фыркнула:  
— Конечно, мы не движемся! Мы же ещё не пришли.

— Разве для того, чтобы прийти куда-то, не нужно... двигаться? — нахмурилась Кит.

Всё это чем дальше, тем сильнее походило на большую галлюцинацию, и единственным, что никак не сходилось с этой теорией в голове Кит, была Лэнси. Они никогда не встречались раньше, и вполне возможно умирающий от недостатка кислорода мозг Кит попросту не мог воспроизвести незнакомый образ так ярко.

Лэнси мягко рассмеялась.

— Для того, чтобы прийти куда-то, нужно _думать_, мо грэйд.

— А идти не надо?

— Так мы же идём!

Лэнси уверенно шла вперёд, не отпуская запястья Кит, и трава шуршала — словно шепталась — под её ногами, цветы пачкали белые кеды яркой разноцветной пыльцой, оставляя на ткани смазанные пятна. Замок оставался на своём месте и не двигался ни на милю, но потом вдруг в солёный свежий запах моря примешался запах ванильных булочек, Кит моргнула, и перед её глазами возникли цветастые кирпичные домики, улицы, вымощенные серым камнем, лавочки уличных торговцев с неестественно яркими, словно нарисованными фруктами и овощами. Люди выглядели... как люди. Ничего необычного.

Лэнси прошла мимо нескольких прилавков, свернула на соседнюю улицу, напевая незамысловатую мелодию себе под нос и продолжая словно успокаивающе поглаживать большим пальцем запястье Кит, махнула рукой тени, глядящей из дома с розовой крышей:  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Вэйл! — и, не дойдя до конца улицы, остановилась, вжав голову в плечи и прошипела Кит в ухо: — Молчи.

— Лэйси Финола Макклэйн! — донёсся из ниоткуда строгий голос.

Воздух рядом с ними засветился, и из света вышагнула женщина неопределяемого возраста, отдалённо напоминающая Лэнси. Она была ниже, её волосы и кожа были намного светлее, и на скулах сеткой проступали контуры, похожие на чешую — не то татуировка, не то причудливое переплетение вен. В ярко-голубых глазах — таких же, как у Лэнси — остро сверкало недовольство. Кит ощутила, как пальцы на её запястье сжались сильнее, и нахмурилась.

— Не говори мне, что ты снова ходила к южным берегам. Что за несносная девчонка! Так хочешь накликать на нас беду?

Лэнси нервно передёрнула плечами.

— Если _они_ придут, мы будем обречены в любом случае — гуляй я там или нет! Хватит искать причины запереть меня дома, ба, я живой человек, а не волшебный камень!

Женщина поджала губы и огладила щёку Лэнси тонкой сухой ладонью. Кит почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке — её явно никто не видел, а значит, она не должна была видеть этого жеста, и этой перепалки, и вообще всего, что её окружало. Она нахмурилась и отвела взгляд.

— Не знаю, кого ты там в этот раз прячешь, — вздохнула женщина, и Кит вздрогнула, — но помни, пожалуйста, о том, как ты дорога нам, хорошо? Я не хочу потерять тебя так же, как потеряла твою мать.

Черты Лэнси смягчились, она улыбнулась и свободной рукой сильнее прижала чужую ладонь к своей щеке.

— Всё будет хорошо, ба, — сказала она мягко-мягко, — я не собираюсь умирать ещё как минимум лет триста.

Женщина фыркнула, и глаза её сощурились точь-в-точь как у Лэнси, а взгляд остановился на Кит, словно та не была невидимкой для всех окружающих. Пальцы Лэнси мягко огладили запястье и внутреннюю сторону ладони, не то пытаясь успокоить, не то, напротив, найти успокоение.

— Будь осторожна, мо грэйд, — сказала женщина — и взвилась в воздух, вытягиваясь и обрастая чешуёй.

Руки изменились и стали крыльями, и длинное, гибкое тело больше не походило на человеческое — теперь это был дракон, самый настоящий, пугающе сильный. И ничего, кроме хитрых ярко-голубых глаз в нём больше не напоминало о хрупкой, маленькой женщине, стоявшей здесь минуту назад.

Когда небо проглотило её, не оставив ни следа, ни маленькой точки на синем фоне, Кит выругалась. Лэнси прыснула со смеху и сощурилась, перехватила ладонь Кит и переплела с ней пальцы. Склонила голову набок, к плечу:  
— Ты в порядке?

Кит кивнула, буркнула сухое «угу», хотя ей казалось что она сходит нахрен с ума.

Улицы сменяли одна другую, и Кит не знала, куда смотреть, чтобы от резкой смены обстановок не кружилась голова, поэтому рассматривала Лэнси: высокую и худую, тонкую даже, смуглую, с едва заметной сеткой длинных белёсых рубцов, рассыпанных по плечам в подобии чешуи.

— Ну вот, — Лэнси остановилась, переступила с ноги на ногу, почесала в затылке, растрепав взъерошенные каштановые волосы, — мы пришли.

Кит перевела взгляд с неё на улицу. Дома здесь не жались друг к другу, вопреки тому, как бывает обычно в таких местах, а располагались на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, огороженные красивыми деревянными заборами, и только у одного из них забор был не деревянным, а металлическим.

Низкая ограда подходила скорее для клумбы, чем для дома, но Кит помнила причину, по которой её отец не стал делать высокий забор: дом стоял посреди пустыря, и отгораживаться было не от кого; можно было просто обозначить своё, да и маленькой Кит так было проще: не нужно было каждый раз открывать и закрывать калитку, можно было просто перелезть в любом месте.

— Он очень странный, — сказала Лэнси, — обычно дома любят жителей, но он никого к себе не подпускает больше, чем на два дня. Будто бы ждёт кого.

Кит помнила каждую деталь, каждый кусочек облупившейся светло-серой краски, каждую скрипучую доску. Она помнила этот дурацкий коряво выцарапанный пистолет на стене, помнила, что с другой стороны дома есть засечки её роста до четырёх с чем-то футов. Она помнила большое засохшее дерево, на которое отец повесил хлипкие качели из шины и двух альпинистских верёвок. Помнила, как скрипели петли на двери, потому что отец всегда забывал их смазать. Помнила расположение комнат, полок, мебели, картин.

— Откуда он здесь? — просипела Кит.

Лэнси посмотрела на неё, и в её взгляде тут же вспыхнуло осознание. Понимание. Капля сочувствия.

— Это твой дом, да? — она вздохнула, — давай, зайди.

Кит ощутила зябкую прохладу, когда Лэнси отпустила её ладонь, и неуверенно шагнула к дому. погладила перекладину оградки с облупившейся красной краской, перешагнула через неё, сделала пару шагов. От дома знакомо пахнуло старым деревом, цитрусовой натиркой для пола, лавандовым саше, лежащим в стопке белья. Кит схватилась за дверную ручку — та оказалась чуть тёплой, словно кто-то был здесь совсем недавно — и потянула дверь на себя. Внутри было темно и тихо. Выключатель нашёлся на своём месте; Кит включила свет и огляделась, ощущая, как в груди плесенью расползается глухая тоска и пускает грибницу в лёгкие.

Дом был таким же, каким Кит видела его в последний раз — перед тем, как Широгане забрали её к себе; он словно остановился, застыл во времени. Казалось, отец вот-вот выглянет из-за угла и потреплет Кит по волосам, или позовёт смотреть «стартрек», или выглянет из кухни со сковородкой в руках и розовым фартуком на груди.

Господи, какие глупости. Кит стиснула кулаки и прошла вперёд, обходя места, где деревянный пол скрипел при нажатии. Заглянула в свою комнату, посмотрела на большую кровать, застеленную клетчатым фиолетовым покрывалом, на гору игрушек — пистолеты, машинки, конструкторы, — на пробковую доску, увешанную рисунками.

Плеча почти невесомо коснулась ладонь, и Кит вздрогнула, оборачиваясь и автоматически жёстко перехватывая Лэнси за запястье. Та шикнула:  
— Полегче! — и нахмурилась. — Всё в порядке? Выглядишь так, как будто этот дом тебя ударил.

Кит усмехнулась, усилием воли разжимая пальцы. Этот дом действительно вдарил ей под дых, потому что она никогда не думала, что увидит его снова. Никогда не думала, что сможет провести пальцами по полкам, заставленным пластинками, найти полустёртые каракули на обоях, которые она сделала, когда ей было четыре. В носу защипало. Кит шмыгнула носом и помассировала пальцами переносицу.

Не плакать, сказала она себе. Только попробуй разреветься сейчас — после всего, что ты прошла без слёз.

— Эй, — тихо сказала Лэнси и, схватив Кит за руку, потянула на себя, обнимая, — тише, мо грэйд. Все хорошо.

В любой другой ситуации Кит оттолкнула бы её, послала бы к чёрту, даже не подумала бы проявлять слабость и прятаться в чужих объятиях, но сейчас — сейчас она была в совершенно неизвестном ей мире, посреди дома, который она однажды потеряла и никогда уже не думала вернуть, в полнейшей растерянности от того, что её предали, от того, что она, возможно, умирает сейчас где-то там, в реальности, от того, что в её жизни с восьми лет и до сегодняшнего дня беспрестанно творилось чёрт-те что.

Сейчас она была не злобной сукой Кит, способной запросто перекинуть через бедро стокилограммового мужика и послать на хуй толпу полицейских, а маленькой слабой Китти, у которой злая вселенная отняла сначала отца, потом брата, а потом друзей. И поэтому она цеплялась за рубашку Лэнси, ткнувшись лбом ей в плечо, и дышала через раз — сладким запахом полевых трав, старым деревом, лимонной натиркой, лавандовым саше.

— Пойдём, — мягко сказала Лэнси, — сходим кое-куда и вернёмся. Дом никуда не убежит, а тебе станет полегче. Пойдём.

Кит вскинула голову и заглянула ей в глаза — они мерцали в темноте неровным голубым светом, словно изнутри её головы кто-то светил фонариком сквозь радужку.

— Куда?

Лэнси улыбнулась, отстраняясь и хватая Кит за руку, переплетая пальцы. произнесла таинственно:  
— На приём к принцессе! Только сначала забежим ко мне.


	3. Chapter 3

Лэнси потянула Кит к выходу из дома и дальше, петляя улицами, пока не остановилась у забора перед большим двухэтажным особняком. Открыв калитку, она обошла дом, приложила палец к губам и забралась в открытое окно первого этажа, протягивая Кит руку. Та фыркнула и забралась следом — они тихо прокрались на второй этаж мимо шумной, полной людей столовой, и Лэнси, утянув Кит в одну из многочисленных тёмных комнат, распахнула перед собой шкаф.

— Красное, фиолетовое или чёрное? — шепнула Лэнси.

— Что?

— Платье: красное, фиолетовое или чёрное? Решай давай быстрее, а то Вер вернётся и нам обеим не поздоровится.

Кит поморщилась: она искренне ненавидела платья и юбки. Гэб как-то пошутил, что это потому что в платье неудобно кидать людей через бедро — в шутке было восемьдесят процентов правды.

— Это обязательно? — спросила она.

— Что?

— Платье.

Лэнси пожала плечами и улыбнулась:  
— Так будет проще слиться с гостями. Мужские костюмы, которые я могу стащить, все, к сожалению, будут тебе большеваты.

Кит усмехнулась.

— Давай чёрное.

Лэнси сняла платье с вешалки и, перекинув через плечо, пулей вылетела из чужой комнаты. прошагала по коридору до самого конца, поднялась на этаж выше — кажется, на чердак, тесноватый, но уютный — включила свет, хихикнула, сощурив глаза, и, протянув Кит платье, плюхнулась в кресло-мешок на полу.

— А ты переодеваться не будешь? — спросила Кит.

— Я думаю. Белое, синее, золотое или голубое?

Кит стянула с себя косуху и, задумавшись, и начала расстёгивать рубашку, ощущая, как чужой взгляд обжигает нагую кожу.

— Белое, я думаю.

Лэнси шагнула к шкафу и быстро выудила оттуда короткое белое платье, расшитое, как и рубашка, под чешую золотыми нитками. Бросив его на кресло и повернувшись к Кит спиной, она стянула рубашку, не расстёгивая, прямо через голову. Кит вперилась взглядом в её спину: сияющая загорелая кожа, выступающие позвонки и сетка пересекающихся округлых белёсых шрамов, напоминающая чешую. Кит не успела подумать — протянула руку и коснулась её кончиками пальцев. Лэнси вздрогнула, прижала платье к груди, лопатки заходили под тонкой кожей.

— Это... — Кит прокашлялась, но не закончила мысль: во многом потому, что мысли и не было.

— Чешуя, — просто сказала Лэнси.

Она быстро, словно смущаясь, надела платье и уже потом сняла шорты, откидывая их на кресло к рубашке. Кит повторила её действия, оставив свои вещи на стуле в углу комнаты и оставаясь босиком: берцы явно не подходили к вечернему чёрному платью, расшитому серебром.

— Какой у тебя размер? — спросила Лэнси, указывая на ноги.

Она сняла кеды и застёгивала на лодыжках сандалии.

— Седьмой.

— Зашибись! — Лэнси достала пару чёрных туфель на низком каблуке и протянула Кит: — надевай.

В туфлях было не очень удобно, но терпимо. Гораздо терпимее, чем когда Гэб вырядил Кит в короткое коктейльное платье и заставил напялить сапоги на десятисантиметровом каблуке, а потом затащил в клуб на переговоры с каким-то мудилой, партиями закупающим у него крэк. Кит немного нервно разгладила несуществующие складки на подоле платья и взглянула на Лэнси, с улыбкой рассматривающей себя в зеркале.

Ей шло всё — и белый цвет платья, и совершенно дурацкий глиттер на губах и скулах, и лаконичные чёрные стрелки, заставляющие глаза улыбаться ещё сильнее. Кит красилась обычно исключительно в практических целях — сделать своё лицо неузнаваемым для полиции, — и поэтому не умела делать ненавязчиво и красиво. Когда она призналась в этом, Лэнси пожала плечами и улыбнулась:  
— Ты и так невероятно красивая, мо грэйд!

Потом, чтобы не тревожить остальных обитателей дома, они через окно поднялись на крышу особняка. Кит увидела, как солнце медленно закатывается за горизонт, расцвечивая небо оранжевыми акварельными пятнами, и вздохнула. Если это всё — галлюцинация, подумалось ей, то слишком уж реальная.

Лэнси хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание.

— Ладно, а теперь — самое классное. В замок нельзя попасть обычным способом — ну, думая. Поэтому мы полетим.

— Полетим? — Кит нахмурилась, оглядываясь. На крыше не было ничего, на чём можно было бы пролететь даже двух метров, не говоря уже о том, чтобы долететь до замка, маячившего на горизонте. — На чём?

Лэнси фыркнула и протянула Кит руку, и, едва та коснулась пальцами её ладони, дёрнула на себя, обнимая за талию.

— На мне.

Кит ощутила мягкое тепло — как будто её завернули в одеяло — а потом поняла, что обнимает за шею не Лэнси, а дракона — длинное, гибкое тело с золотой чешуёй, огромными кожистыми крыльями и смешливым взглядом. Дракон ткнулся сухим горячим носом Кит в шею, втянул воздух и издал звук, отдалённо напоминающий урчание, а потом, дав залезть себе на спину, взмыл в воздух, пролетая над городком с живыми домами и улицами, мощёными серым камнем, над бескрайними зелёными полями, над реками и озёрами.

Мир под ними двигался, сияющая трава лоснилась, словно шерсть, и крошечные с такого расстояния цветные пятна цветков отблёскивали искрами-звёздочками. Кит не знала, куда смотреть — вниз, на огромного спящего зверя, на его вздымающиеся зелёные бока, огни глаз и чешую мостовых, или вверх, на переливающееся вечерними красками низкое небо с уже проклюнувшимися звёздами: протяни руку — и дотронешься до одной.

Этот мир был до щемящей боли в груди красивым, и его звенящая, тонкая и острая, как лезвие, красота шила шёлковыми нитками по её давным-давно разбитому сердцу, сшивая ошмётки друг с другом. Кит сжала руки в кулаки.

— Красиво.

Лэнси согласно заурчала и в два взмаха крыльев поднялась ещё выше.

Вокруг было тихо, так тихо, что слезились глаза и закладывало уши — ни одного отголоска конкуренции и грызни, ни одной ноты из какофонии визга шин, пьяного бормотания алкоголиков и стонов трахающихся студентов; только шелест ветра в ушах и хрупкий колокольный перезвон звёзд где-то наверху. Замок медленно вырастал, из далёкой маячащей на горизонте картонки становился объёмной махиной о пяти белых башнях, торчащих из земли, как зубы диковинного чудовища.

Приземлившись на балкон центральной башни, Лэнси снова обратилась человеком. Платье на ней даже не помялось, вышитая золотом чешуя всё так же сверкала в неверном свете луны и звёзд.

— Если бы не ты, я бы не попала на этот приём, — улыбнулась Лэнси, поправив лежащие в беспорядке волосы, — не хотелось идти в одиночестве.

Она вновь протянула Кит руку — в сумраке, прорезаемом светом перешёптывающихся звёзд и тонкого кривого серпа луны, она была похожа на ангела со своей мерцающей загорелой кожей, со своим кипельно-белым платьем, со своими светящимися изнутри глазами цвета, которого не найти в реальном мире. Кит схватилась за её ладонь, как за спасательный круг, вдруг напугавшись того, что в любой момент может открыть глаза в мире, где царствует серый цвет. Лэнси притянула её ближе к себе, мягко приобняла за талию, шепнула на ухо:  
— Если что — мы вместе. И не обращай внимания на мудаков, здесь их бывает много.

Кит фыркнула.

— Я могу перекидывать их через бедро в случае чего? — прошелестела она в том же тоне.

— Лучше через плечо, так платье точно не порвётся.

Кит рассмеялась — и собственный смех показался ей до того непривычным, что она тотчас же замолчала. Лэнси вела её по лестницам и коридорам замка: сначала вниз, потом, лабиринтами, к залу, где проводился приём. Она выглядела уверенно, шагая мимо прислуги, и никто не задавал ей вопросов. Спустя сотни ступенек и поворотов Лэнси остановилась перед огромными двустворчатыми дверьми, толкнула одну из створок — та подалась с трудом, слишком тяжёлая и неповоротливая, как голем, — и жестом руки пригласила Кит войти.

— Добро пожаловать в высший свет, мадемуазель Китнисс, — сказала она с нарочито сильным шотландским акцентом.

Кит фыркнула, шагая в зал. Полутьма делала его больше, как и сияющие изображения созвездий на тёмно-синем сводчатом потолке. Из коридора не было слышно, но здесь ненавязчиво, тихо играли какие-то струнные — не то виолончели, не то скрипки. Кит едва ли разбиралась в подобном, ей куда больше по душе была тяжёлая музыка девяностых, Еmperor или Тestament. Под настроение (чаще под бухло) иногда её пробивало на прослушивание какой-нибудь сопливой попсы, но этим всё ограничивалось.

Музыка не входила в список её интересов: она разбиралась в сортах дури, вынужденно — в химии и медицине, по вине обстоятельств — в алкоголе, хорошем и плохом. Знала сотню способов спрятать труп и избавиться от погони. Не менее сотни способов спрятаться. Основы переговоров. Кучу дурацких легенд и сказок — спасибо Тони. Ей попросту некогда было разбираться в музыке.

Кит поёжилась, выкидывая неприятные мысли из своей головы. Она снова начала раздражаться — на себя, на весь этот сраный мир вокруг, кажущийся иллюзией, галлюцинацией, чем-то поразительно неправдоподобным — и далеко не из-за ярких красок и мифических существ, а из-за элементарной доброты одного встретившегося ей (не)человека. Лэнси чуть крепче стиснула руку на её талии, прижимая ближе к себе и лавируя между переговаривающимися людьми — прямо к столам, ломящимся едой, и девушке, своей красотой затмевающей весь зал.

— Это принцесса, — шепнула Лэнси, — но не парься, мы с ней в некотором смысле дальние родственницы, так что всё окей.

Издалека Кит казалось, что «принцесса» тоже была с ног до головы осыпана глиттером, но нет — это её кожа странно сверкала в тусклом свете канделябров на стенах. Такая же смуглая, как Лэнси, с длинными серебряными — седыми? — волосами, девушка не была похожа ни на фэйри, ни на остальных представителей кельтской мифологии; впрочем, здесь, наверное, были не только кельты. Глаза безымянного оттенка, близкого не то к голубому, не то к фиолетовому, смотрели мимо гостей куда-то в пустоту, но Лэнси махнула рукой, и девушка отмерла, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Аллура!

— Ты всё-таки пришла, анор, — мягким, размеренным тоном произнесла Аллура, а потом сказала что-то на странном, совершенно незнакомом Кит языке.

Лэнси рассмеялась и размашистым жестом очертила силуэт Кит — от верхних рёбер до бедра.

— Моя девушка не понимает элвиш, Аллура, — она придвинулась ближе и перешла на заговорщицкий шёпот: — Моя девушка — человек.

Аллура звонко выругалась, отставив на стол бокал, который держала в руках. Смерила Кит с головы до ног странным пронзительным взглядом — той сразу вспомнился первый и единственный приём у психотерапевта, с которого она сбежала спустя двадцать минут от начала. Сказала:  
— После четвёртого танца приходите в мои покои, — и удалилась, растворяясь в толпе.

Кит нахмурилась. От Аллуры явно веяло паникой, но для паники не было причин — в конце концов, Кит не собиралась устраивать здесь террор и геноцид. Она провела рукой по белой без единой складки скатерти на столе и повернулась к Лэнси:  
— Чем я её так сильно напугала?

Лэнси вздохнула, запрокидывая голову и глядя в усыпанный созвездиями тёмный потолок.

— Для эльфов твоё появление, можно сказать, очень плохая примета. Так уж сложилось. Ты не обессудь, ладно?

Кит фыркнула и, пожав плечами, высвободилась из её объятий, рассматривая яства на столе. Она ничего не ела с начала своей поездки — а это было ещё ранним утром, ещё, блин, в реальном мире. Потом было попросту не до еды, поэтому Кит не особо чувствовала голод, но сейчас, когда всё это пиршество было прямо перед ней, она осознала, что чертовски голодна.

Кит потянулась к канапе, заманчиво лежащем на самом краю тарелки, но Лэнси схватила её за руку и покачала головой.

— Нет, мо грэйд, нельзя, — сказала она, — если ты, конечно, не хочешь поселиться здесь навсегда.

Кит недовольно поджала губы.

— На секунду в моей голове возникла мысль сожрать тебя, раз уж ты не даёшь мне съесть бутер.

Лэнси рассмеялась, отпустила её запястье и отошла на полшага назад. Наклонила голову к плечу, ласково щурясь:  
— Погоди, я найду что-нибудь, что не привяжет тебя к этому месту. Чего бы ты хотела?

— Да что угодно, — Кит закатила глаза, — я сейчас даже тарелку овсянки наверну, не морщась.

— Ладно! — Лэнси протянула руку и совершенно фамильярно растрепала ей волосы, — сейчас вернусь. Никуда не уходи!

Она быстро ушла, теряясь среди других людей. Кит пожала плечами, пробурчав, мол, да куда я денусь, и отошла в тень, подальше от столов, туда, откуда проще было наблюдать за толпой. Это была отчасти дань привычке — в клубах она почти всегда выбирала такие же места, чтобы наблюдать за совершением сделок и замечать неприятелей. А ещё — чтобы никто не доёбывался.

Через несколько минут к ней подошёл мужчина — и вот в нём на все десять из десяти узнавался самый настоящий вампир. Чёрные волосы, бледная кожа, наглухо застёгнутая одежда. Мужчина улыбнулся — улыбка была прямо как у Гэба, когда он подкатывал к похожим на малолеток девочкам в клубе: такая же хищная, с тонким намёком на угрозу, которую кто-нибудь другой даже и не почувствовал бы.

— Удивительно, — сказал он вкрадчиво, — не ожидал увидеть здесь человека.

Кит сощурилась. Как он распознал в ней человека? Если ему рассказала Аллура, он бы не смог узнать её без Лэнси; никаких других вариантов в голову не приходило — до тех пор, пока мужчина не повёл носом, втягивая воздух перед собой.

Запах, значит. Ну точно вампир. Кит натянула на лицо самую недружелюбную улыбку из своего арсенала ублюдских улыбочек и, понизив голос, с угрозой спросила:  
— Чего надо?

Упырь дёрнулся, улыбка на секунду сползла с точёного лица, как краска с пластика. Он зачесал назад чёрные кудри и подошёл на полшага ближе, приперев Кит к стене. Темнота угла неудачно скрывала их от чужих глаз, и Кит оскалилась, прикидывая, будет ли этот кусок говна сильнее неё.

— Я просто хочу познакомиться, милая, — прошелестел упырь, — а потом, возможно, сбежать с этого ужасного приёма, сходить к реке... знаешь, как там красиво сейчас?

Голос у него — как и взгляд — был, безусловно, завораживающим. И, может быть, кто-нибудь другой повёлся бы на это, но у Кит — во многом благодаря Гэбу и тысячам ночей, проведённых в клубах — был иммунитет к сладким речам и красивым глазам. Поэтому, недолго думая, она улыбнулась чуть мягче и произнесла:  
— Пошёл на хуй.

Упырь опешил.

— Чего?

— Читай по губам: п-о-ш-ё-л н-а х-у-й. Дошло?

Он озверел, взгляд из хищного стал обжигающе злым, волосы зашевелились, словно змеи, — но ничего не успел сделать: между ними ввинтилась Лэнси с горящим взглядом и подносом еды. Всучив поднос Кит, она зарычала на упыря, и тот испарился, словно его и не было, за пару секунд.

— Хреновы келпи, — недовольно буркнула Лэнси.

— Это был келпи? — равнодушно переспросила Кит, с удовольствием пережёвывая крошечный бутерброд с ветчиной, сыром и маслинкой сверху, — я думала, вампир.

Лэнси рассмеялась:  
— Вампиры живут дальше, в двух планах выше отсюда. Им проще прыгать туда-сюда между мирами — и пить вашу человеческую кровушку.

Кит фыркнула, но ничего не ответила, набивая рот едой. Позже, оперевшись спиной на стену, она принялась наблюдать, как люди кружатся в танце, изредка сталкиваясь друг с другом. Музыка была приятной, она лилась, как горный ручей, откуда-то из-под пола, и Кит, забывшись, начала покачивать головой в такт. Лэнси тронула её за руку, привлекая к себе внимание, когда через несколько долгих секунд тишины начался третий танец:  
— Потанцуем?

Кит фыркнула.

— Я хреново танцую.

Лэнси улыбнулась, взяв её за руку, переплела пальцы, потянула на себя от стены, положила ладонь на талию. Они были почти одного роста, но Кит всё равно казалось, что Лэнси возвышается над ней чуть ли не на голову — возможно, из-за её драконьей природы.

— Я поведу, — шепнула Лэнси.

Музыка была быстрой — и они закружились, как вихрь. Кит не успевала реагировать, только шагала вслед за руками Лэнси, тянущими её на себя, в полуобъятие, грудью касаясь груди. Золотые нити на платье Лэнси светились и вспыхивали, как пламя, а рубцы на плечах отливали серебром, и подол платья Кит тоже вспыхивал — тёмным фиолетовым цветом — отчего ей казалось, что её действительно кружит в сияющем, бешеном урагане, с каждым поворотом ускоряющимся лишь сильнее. Лэнси улыбалась — широко и прямо, и Кит вдруг тоже захотелось улыбаться — впервые за много-много лет.

Не усмехаться, не скалиться, — именно улыбаться.   
Только теперь она понятия не имела, как.

Они танцевали весь быстрый третий и медленный — нежный почти — четвёртый танцы. К концу четвёртого танца у Кит дрожали ноги, уставшие от туфель на каблуке, и Лэнси, придерживая её за талию, зашагала к выходу из зала, обратно в запутанные коридоры замка, вверх по крутым витым лестницам — судя по всему, в башню. Кит казалось, они летят, — а может, они и правда летели, она бы уже, наверное, не удивилась. Наконец, Лэнси остановилась перед тяжёлой резной дверью в одну из комнат в самом конце лестницы, и Кит вцепилась в её ладонь, на секунду ощутив себя будто в свободном падении.

— Что это было?

— Всё в порядке, мо грэйд, — улыбнулась Лэнси, — это эльфийская магия немного шалит. У Аллуры всегда так.

Она постучала в дверь ручкой в форме львиной головы. Голова сверкнула золотыми глазищами, щёлкнул замок где-то внутри дерева, заскрипели петли, — дверь отворилась, впуская их в комнату.

— Аллура? — Лэнси шагнула за порог, и Кит последовала за ней, снова на мгновение ощутив это странное чувство почти-невесомости. — Мы пришли. Где ты?

— Здесь, — донеслось из-за красивой японской ширмы в углу, — сейчас, подождите там где-нибудь.

Лэнси пожала плечами и, прошагав глубже в комнату, уселась на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Кит села рядом, ощущая себя крайне неуютно здесь, среди розового, лавандового и белого, среди мягких игрушек, блестящих украшений и всей этой... чистоты. Кит не чувствовала себя чистой, что там, Кит и не считала себя чистой — с тех самых пор, как связалась с Гэбом.

Все эти краски и блёстки, красивые платья и туфли, весёлые танцы, лучезарные улыбки, — всё это она будто брала в долг, не собираясь отдавать.

— Что случилось, мо грэйд? — спросила Лэнси, сжав её руку.

Кит поспешила откреститься:  
— Ничего. Всё в порядке, правда.

— Неуютно тебе здесь? — спросила уже Аллура, выйдя из-за ширмы.

Она преобразилась: переодела платье, по-другому заплела волосы. Круглые зеленоватые огни летали рядом с ней, делая её сияющее лицо потусторонним, как у призрака.

— Неуютно, — согласилась Кит.

— Это правильно, — Аллура села в стоящее в углу кресло, — ты не из этого мира. Ты умираешь где-то там, у себя, и, когда умрёшь... — она замолкла, когда Лэнси сверкнула на неё недобрым взглядом.

Кит поджала губы. Аллура словно только и хотела, что выгнать её обратно в тот серый, убогий, несказочный мир. Впрочем, наверное, Кит здесь и правда была что белая ворона — всего лишь человеком, слабым, таким же серым, как мир людей. Или — это всё могло быть всего лишь галлюцинацией умирающего мозга, яркой, как будто последней, и она в любом случае вот-вот проснётся — а то и не проснётся вообще.

Грустно, конечно, но что поделаешь.  
У всякого мира есть свои правила, не вечно же ей их нарушать.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Кит, — расскажите мне, как уйти, и я уйду.

Аллура грустно улыбнулась.

— Я не гоню тебя, — сказала она, — прости, что была груба с тобой. Ты... твоё появление для моего народа — всё равно что плохое воспоминание.

— Да ничего, — криво улыбнулась Кит, — я понимаю. Что мне нужно сделать?

Лэнси чуть сильнее сжала её ладонь.

Аллура улыбнулась.

— Пока ничего. Раньше всего открываются врата Луны, но их хорошо охраняют, нам не пробраться туда просто так. К вратам Солнца нас не подпустят тем более, из врат неба и врат звёзд ты попросту упадёшь и разобьёшься... Любые врата земли открываются раз в сотню лет. Остаются врата моря — или врата рек, но врата рек я не найду, они прыгают из места в место. Из врат моря ты и пришла, да? Тех, что у шёлкового берега.

Кит неопределённо пожала плечами, запоздало увидев кивок Лэнси. Та спросила:  
— Когда врата моря откроются в следующий раз? Они открывались сегодня.

Поднявшись с места, Аллура прошла через всю комнату и взяла с полки толстый том в кожаном переплёте с витиеватой серебряной надписью на обложке. Открыв его, она пролистала его до самого конца, и сунула нос куда-то уже почти в содержание.

— Через семьдесят два дня, если книга не врёт. Никто не следит за вратами моря со времён императрицы Адоры, поэтому последние известные циклы в этой книге — ещё со времён моей прапрапрабабушки.

— А стражи врат?

— Не думаю, что стражи врат вообще знают о циклах. Из всех народов только мы, эльфы, изучали врата так... скрупулёзно. Как и, — она усмехнулась, блеснув уязвимостью во взгляде, — людей.

— Ты не должна чувствовать вину за это, — сказала ей Лэнси, — ты непричастна к этому.

Аллура вздохнула, обнимая себя руками.

— Я — принцесса своего народа. Я причастна к тому же, к чему причастны мои подданные.

— Ты не можешь быть виновата в том, чего не делала! — воскликнула Лэнси, подскакивая с места.

Кит снова почувствовала себя невидимой. Она не должна была видеть эту сцену, слышать эти слова, но стала их невольной свидетельницей — просто потому что ей некуда было идти. Аллура глянула на неё — и поднялась с места, отряхивая платье от невидимых пылинок.

— Прости нас за эту сцену. И за то, что мы обговорили дела раньше, чем познакомились. Моё имя Аллура, я — принцесса народа эльфов. Как зовут тебя?

— Китнисс Когане, — ответила Кит, — эм... приятно познакомиться? Не знаю, что нужно говорить при знакомстве с принцессами, извини.

Аллура фыркнула, и воздух, секунду назад казавшийся спёртым из-за повисшего в нём напряжения, вдруг стал свежее и разреженней, словно они поднялись высоко-высоко в горы. Светлячки, витающие вокруг Аллуры, засветились ровным золотым светом, делая мягче черты её лица. Кит неловко улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Так значит, у меня есть... получается, больше двух месяцев здесь?

— Да.

Она подумала о доме — пустом, но верно, как пёс, ждущем её где-то там, на улице, вымощенной серым камнем. Подумала о том, сколько сможет перебирать старые пластинки, кассеты со стартреком, может быть, ту так и не допитую после смерти матери коллекцию дорогого алкоголя. Сколько сможет предаваться воспоминаниям о том, как им было хорошо — одним посреди пустыря, от которого даже до ближайшего магазина минимум километров пятнадцать.

Детство. Кит хотелось вернуться в детство, туда, где она только хмурилась в ответ на печальные слова отца. Где он возил её в парк по выходным и катал на аттракционах. Где всё было проще, гораздо, гораздо проще.

Теперь она могла прикоснуться к частичке этого — совсем ненадолго, но всё-таки могла.

Кит почувствовала, как щиплет в носу.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, проследив, чтобы голос не дрожал, и поднялась с места, оборачиваясь к Лэнси, — проводишь меня?

Лэнси мягко улыбнулась, синева её глаз сверкнула ярким светом в сумраке комнаты. Она поднялась тоже, осторожно взяла Кит за руку, переплела свои пальцы с её.

— Потанцуем ещё чуть-чуть? Три танца.

— Я-

Лэнси перебила её:  
— Хреново танцуешь? А мне нравится.

Кит фыркнула.

— Хорошо.

Они спустились витыми лестницами обратно в зал, где сумрак стал словно бы гуще, а звёзды, расписывающие потолок, ярче. Кит шла за Лэнси прямиком в толпу танцующих пар, следом за сиянием шрамов у неё на плечах и золотой сети на платье, не отпуская тёплой ведущей руки. Лэнси завлекла её в танец прямо посреди зала, закружила в вальсе, на раз-два-три, и Кит позволила ей себя вести, позволила обнимать себя за талию, позволила своему взгляду следить не за тревожащей толпой, а за одной только Лэнси — с её светящимися глазами, лучезарной улыбкой и сияющей смуглой кожей.

Из-под пола запел высокий, тонкий женский голос, и Лэнси наклонилась к Кит, зашептала, опаляя ухо горячим дыханием:  
— Это поёт Уна, она — банши.

Кит округлила глаза:  
— Не значит ли это, что мы все здесь умрём?

— Нет, — покачала головой Лэнси, — когда кто-то должен умереть, банши кричат и плачут. Уна любит петь. Красиво же?

— Красиво.

Они медленно, лениво почти плыли в танце, и неземной голос убаюкивал тревоги Кит: о том, как этот мир может быть таким реальным; о том, получится ли у неё вернуться домой; о том, что её ждёт в том, реальном мире. Она называла тот мир — реальным, потому что этот казался ей неземным, сказочным, миром прямиком из россказней Тони — с богами и демонами, вампирами и оборотнями, пикси и банши.  
Эльфами и драконами.

— Пойдём домой? — спросила Лэнси, когда танец закончился, и красивый голос медленно утонул в тишине. — Устала?

— Устала, — заторможенно кивнула Кит, — пойдём.

Лэнси потянула её за собой к выходу на крышу одной из башен, расправила руки, подставляясь ветру, ласково треплющему её волосы. Обратившись в дракона, она вновь позволила Кит сесть себе на спину — и поднялась в небо, высоко-высоко, так, что, казалось, можно было коснуться звёзд рукой. Кит не попробовала, потому что испугалась на секунду и тут же разозлилась на саму себя. Чего ты боишься, грызла она себя весь обратный путь, какого хрена с тобой не так? Не можешь нормально жить, когда всё хорошо, не можешь нормально жить, когда всё плохо, не можешь даже когда всё странно, — а как жить-то вообще тогда?

Лэнси приземлилась у дома — того самого дома, ни капли не изменившегося ни за много лет, ни за вечер — и обратилась человеком, подходя к Кит близко-близко. Протянула руку, коснулась переносицы Кит, разглаживая морщину меж нахмуренных бровей.

— Не могу сказать, что тебе не идёт, потому что тебе, кажется, идёт всё, — сказала она с улыбкой, — но не хмурься, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы эти два с лишним месяца ты была счастлива, потому что счастья в твоей жизни, кажется, дефицит.

Кит нахмурилась ещё пуще.

— Как я могу быть-

— Всё, что угодно, — перебила её Лэнси. — Хочешь — я останусь и попытаюсь сделать твою жизнь счастливее. Не хочешь — я уйду и не буду отсвечивать, пока тебе не будет пора отправляться. Ну?

— Ты предлагаешь мне решить сейчас?

— Ага.

Кит промолчала, задумавшись. Вечер, густой и тихий, окунал улицу в звенящую, шуршащую листвой тишину. Лэнси отошла на шаг, развернулась, чтобы уйти, пригнулась, готовясь перетечь в драконью форму, когда Кит схватила её за запястье и, к своему собственному удивлению, пролепетала совершенно не своим голосом:  
— Останься.

Лэнси улыбнулась:  
— Хорошо! только сбегаю за нашими вещами. Ты пока тут... пообщайся. Ну, с домом. Вы, люди, говорят, с домами не общаетесь, но...

Кит фыркнула.

— Пообщаюсь.

Лэнси улетела, и Кит осталась одна. Она присела возле забора, отковыряла кусочек облупившейся краски — тот неприятно забился под ноготь, и Кит, шикнув, забыла про забор, шагая дальше, к дереву с хлипкими качелями, которые, наверное, сейчас её и не выдержали бы. Качнув шину на двух тонких верёвках, Кит подошла к засечкам, отмечающим рост — сейчас она была на целых полтора фута выше.

Дом загудел — низкий, прерываемый шелестом гул вдруг донёсся из него, когда Кит прикоснулась к засечкам. Загудел — и словно ожил, заскрипел досками и петлями, зашелестел сухими ветвями дерева, и входная дверь скрипнула, а потом — отворилась, приглашая Кит войти. Наверное, это всё выглядело жутко, как в фильме ужасов, но Кит мало чего боялась, да и — это был _её_ дом, она чувствовала это, она знала каждую его скрипучую половицу, каждую полку, каждый ящик, каждую царапину на стекле, каждый рисунок на обоях.

Шагнув в дом, она прикоснулась к стене — и стена ответила низкой, едва заметной вибрацией, словно дом дрожал. Кит прошла вперёд по коридору, в крошечную кухню, провела пальцами по столешнице с зарубками от ножа — отец часто неаккуратно разделывал здесь мясо, — проверила шкафчики: в одном из них всё ещё стояли разноцветные кукурузные колечки, которыми Кит завтракала перед школой.

— Ну привет, — тихо сказала Кит, — дом.

И дом ответил ей низким, тихим урчанием.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло около часа, прежде чем пришла Лэнси — не то она давала Кит время поприветствовать дом, не то просто задержалась по пути, но к тому моменту, когда она оказалась на пороге, Кит уже скинула туфли, оставив их валяться в прихожей, сняла платье, переодевшись в лежащую в шкафу большую футболку, всё ещё пахнущую отцовским одеколоном, и наложила руки на коллекцию дорогого алкоголя, вслепую выбрав из почти полсотни разных бутылок случайную, оказавшуюся портвейном.

Лэнси появилась на пороге, принесла вещи в большой тканевой сумке, и Кит махнула ей рукой — оставь, мол, — и поманила к себе. Алкоголь уже тёк по венам, туманя разум, и Кит расслабилась, растворилась в шумах и запахах родного дома, вспомнила беззаботное детство. ей было так хорошо —   
и одновременно так больно.

Лэнси присела рядом, на краешек кровати, и Кит уронила голову ей на колени. Улыбнулась:  
— Это спальня моего отца. Моя рядом, но ноги моей там не будет, пока я не буду о-о-о-о-очень пьяна. Может быть, даже тогда не будет.

Лэнси нахмурилась — и серьёзное выражение изменило её лицо почти до неузнаваемости. Не то чтобы оно ей не шло, просто — она как будто стала другим человеком. Не той улыбчивой и хитрой Лэйси Эф Макклэйн, а кем-то ещё, другой девушкой с похожими чертами.

— Там случилось что-то плохое? — спросила она.

Кит закусила губу, снова расплываясь в улыбке. Перед глазами предательски поплыло, и она зло вытерла глаза подолом футболки.

— Наоборот, — она шмыгнула носом, — там случилось много хорошего.

Лэнси погладила её по голове, пропуская пряди коротких волос сквозь пальцы.

— Например?

И Кит принялась рассказывать — обо всём, что было давным-давно, о кажущихся не важными вещах: о том, как отец возил Кит в школу, каждый раз по-новому обозревая пустырь с редкими достопримечательностями; как покупал ей конфеты в торговом центре неподалёку от школы; как рассказывал о матери — тихо, с придыханием, как будто половина его жизни осталась с ней, а половина досталась Кит; как они катались по серпантину туда-сюда и гуляли в горах пешком, и дрались на деревянных мечах, и играли в прятки, и рассказывали друг другу сказки; как им было тихо — Кит было тихо рядом с ним, и мир не казался таким одиноким и грустным, каким стал потом, после него.

— Он пил, но, господи, — Кит запнулась, шмыгнула носом, пытаясь сморгнуть слёзы так, чтобы Лэнси не заметила, — я только потом поняла, что пьющие люди могут... ужасать. Он никогда не ужасал, только говорил иногда очень грустные вещи. Их я тоже поняла со временем. Он говорил, что время лечит, что ты находишь что-то ещё, но, знаешь-

Лэнси накрыла ладонью её губы. прошептала:  
— Чш-ш-ш, тише. Всё хорошо. Я понимаю, правда.

Она помолчала с минуту, выводя пальцами узоры на щеке у Кит, а потом продолжила свою мысль:  
— Моя мама... тоже умерла. Я давно свыклась с этим, ведь мы не совсем умираем, как люди или там келпи, а просто перерождаемся — в том же драконьем теле, с тем же характером, у других народов, — Лэнси тяжело вздохнула, — и она не была, ну, моей мамой, мы просто держимся семьёй, потому что нас мало. Но иногда я вспоминаю, как она держала меня на руках — это самое яркое моё воспоминание — и читала мне «сказку о важном человеке», и мне становится так горько... до тошноты горько, знаешь?

Кит усмехнулась.

— Знаю.

Они просидели так до утра — за рассказами о прошлом, о воспоминаниях, которые со временем становятся дальше и зыбче, о том, как бывает плохо и горько; о том, как бывает радостно и громко; о том, как бывает спокойно и тихо. И утром, когда алкоголь почти выветрился из головы Кит, Лэнси вдруг сказала:  
— Прошлая я принесла себя в жертву ради спасения человека. Это открыло новые врата, о которых не сказала Аллура, врата богов.

— Предлагаешь мне уйти сейчас?

— Нет, — Лэнси улыбнулась, — просто рассказываю. К тому же, врата богов открываются только благодаря жертве существа с сильной магией. Дракона, например, или эльфа, или ангела.

— Ангелы тоже существуют?

— Ещё бы.

Кит потянулась, попадая лицом прямо под оранжевую полосу рассветного света, сощурилась, похрустела шеей, поймала руками свет. Лэнси смотрела на неё из-под ресниц неожиданно тёмным взглядом, не светящимся изнутри, а наоборот, словно затягивающим в себя свет, и Кит, едва не провалившись в этот взгляд, спросила:  
— Что?

— А?

— Что ты смотришь?

— Ты красивая, — ответила Лэнси, — мне нельзя смотреть?

Кит фыркнула.

— Можно, конечно.

Они помолчали ещё. Лэнси легла на кровать, раскинув руки, и Кит устроилась рядом с ней, чувствуя тепло и умиротворение — такие, каких не чувствовала уже много-много лет. Мысли лениво текли в её голове, сменяя одна другую, и она, подумав, спросила:  
— Так ты... полуэльф?

— В смысле?

— Ты говорила, что вы с Аллурой родственницы.

— А, — Лэнси улыбнулась, — что ж, если говорить так, то я на эльфийка на пятую часть, на две пятых — кеаск, а на всё остальное — дракон. Я родилась в семье кеасков, но моя настоящая мама умерла при родах. Мой папа-кеаск, впрочем, до сих пор приглядывает за мной; хорошо, что мы с ним не встретились, иначе он бы сразу тебя почуял.

— Почуял?

— Ага. Ты пахнешь человеком. Но все люди пахнут для нас по-разному. Ты, например, пахнешь яблоками.

Кит хмурится.

— Яблоками?

— Ага. Красными яблоками из садов королевства Коразон. Раньше их привозили сюда торговцы — до чего вкусные были яблоки! Ты не представляешь. И пахли так... по-яблочному.

Кит моргнула — и солнце взошло, так быстро, словно оно восходило перебежками, пока люди не видят. Она зевнула, потёрла глаза, потянулась ещё раз, ощущая, как в теле селится слабость и веки наливаются свинцом.

— Слушай, мо грэйд, — Лэнси перевернулась на бок и ткнулась холодным носом Кит в плечо, щекоча кожу дыханием, — а ты же... ты же не специально, да?

— Не специально что? — сонно пробормотала Кит.

— Попала сюда.

Кит тут же проснулась.

— Сюда можно попасть специально?

Лэнси поджала губы — Кит ощутила это движение кожей и слегка поёжилась. Несколько минут, прежде чем Лэнси всё-таки решилась ответить, они сидели в тишине, но не мягкой и тёплой, а немного тревожной, напрягающей.

— Раньше, ещё до моего рождения, лет... не знаю, триста назад? Там было место, с которого люди прыгали в воду, чтобы умереть. Оно очень долго было таким — местом для смерти. И все они так или иначе попадали сюда. Так вот... — Лэнси вздохнула и замолчала.

— Ты хочешь спросить, не самоубийца ли я? — хрипло проговорила Кит.

— Ага. Прости.

Кит фыркнула. Не то чтобы ей не хотелось умереть в тот или иной момент её паршивой жизни. Но каждый раз, когда она думала об этом, что-то внутри сопротивлялось — отчаянно и зло — даже этой мысли.

— Нет, — ответила она, — я не самоубийца.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула Лэнси ей в плечо. — Было бы очень грустно, если бы такая прекрасная девушка, как ты, решила умереть.

Кит промычала в ответ что-то невразумительное, и Лэнси фыркнула, погладила её по волосам, сказала:  
— Спи, — и, поднявшись на ноги, ушла куда-то в глубину молчащего дома, рассматривая вещи на полках.

Кит уснула и проснулась уже заполдень, с трудом соображая с похмелья, после удивительно ярких снов о детстве. Лэнси нашлась на кухне, она готовила что-то, напевая себе под нос незамысловатую, но очень знакомую Кит мелодию, и не слышала ни шагов, ни скрипа половиц. Кит осторожно хлопнула её по плечу, и она вздрогнула, едва не выронив лопаточку, которой снимала пенку с супа, а потом, обернувшись, расхохоталась.

— Напугала! — воскликнула Лэнси, — твой дом тут мне всячески угрожал, и я подумала, что это он решил меня выдворить.

— Мой дом?

— Ага! Говорил, мол, если я тебя обижу, он меня сожрёт. — Лэнси улыбнулась, — забавный он на самом деле, этот дом. Никогда не видела, чтоб дома сами что-то делали так активно, а он и одеялом тебя накрыл, и мне пригрозил, и камин разжёг.

Кит осторожно улыбнулась в ответ. Погладила косяк у входа на кухню, и дом заурчал, как кошка, так, что задребезжала кастрюля на плите. Лэнси посмеялась, добавила в суп лук-порей, оставила лопаточку на столе и села за стол, потягиваясь, как кошка.

Кит хотела сказать ей, как она красива, но не успела и рта открыть — в дом фурией ворвалась девушка немногим старше Лэнси — ещё более смуглая, с ещё сильнее проблёскивающей на лице сеткой чешуи, — смерила взглядом Кит и тут же накинулась на Лэнси:  
— Человек! Это, блин, человек! О чём ты вообще думаешь, Лэйси? Как ты вообще можешь-

Лэнси замахала руками:  
— Эй. Эй! Вероника. Кит — просто человек, она не имеет никакого отношения к _ним_. Я останусь с ней, провожу её обратно в её мир, и всё будет хорошо. Окей?

Вероника ссутулилась, словно сдулась, как воздушный шарик, и вздохнула тяжело и грустно.

— Ты не знаешь ещё, да? — сказала она куда медленнее, — ба тебе не сказала.

— О чём? — Лэнси нахмурилась. — Что случилось?

— Они забрали маму. Она родилась у двух сирин в тридевятом царстве, и они забрали её, она растёт у них, понимаешь? Как можно... как можно доверять людям после этого? Даже тем, кто непричастен. Они же все — вот такие!

Лэнси замолкла, и вероника взяла её за руку, как ребёнка, и потянула за собой, недобро зыркнув на Кит. Кит зыркнула на неё в ответ, но не остановила, ничего не сказала — это было определённо не так важно, как мама Лэнси.

Когда они ушли, Кит закрыла за ними дверь, доварила суп на кухне — хотя едва ли знала рецепт, — поела и ушла рассматривать пластинки. Битлз, кингсмен, ронеттс, джетро талл... Отец рассказывал, что их собирала мама, что она свалилась на него в семьдесят пятом году, как инопланетянка, с электрогитарой teisco и невероятной любовью к музыке, пламени и горам, и утащила его из Техаса в Айдахо, кататься по серпантинам и греться у костра на горных вершинах.

Гитары — две, мамина teisco и отцовская morris — нашлись в шкафу, пыльные и старые. Кит никогда особо не интересовалась игрой, но отец учил её, и пальцы всё ещё помнили, как зажимать аккорды и перебирать струны.

Она вышла на улицу, села на крыльцо, обняла гитару и принялась вспоминать песни, которым отец учил её и которые она иногда, ночами, тихонечко повторяла на гитаре Широ. Напела: whenewer i get to feel this way... — и дом заскрипел в такт тоскливо-тоскливо, зашумел ветками дерева на ветру. Кит поджала губы, попыталась улыбнуться — уголки губ заломились вниз, и вышла некрасивая гримаса.

Вечер настиг её совершенно внезапно: последние лучи заходящего солнца остановились на руках и лице, отразились от лакированного дерева гитары. Кит вздохнула, наиграла ещё одну мелодию, потом ещё и ещё, пока солнце не зашло окончательно. А потом —  
потом Лэнси шагнула за забор: зарёванное нахмуренное лицо, руки сжаты в кулаки, плечи напряжены, рядом, как вокруг Аллуры в тот вечер, летали зеленоватые огни. Как будто вот-вот ударит, подумала Кит, и тело тут же напряглось, готовое принять удар.

Лэнси шмыгнула носом и кивнула на гитару:  
— Ты умеешь играть?

— Умею.

— Сыграй мне что-нибудь... что-нибудь.

Кит наиграла ей «people are strange», напела несколько первых строк, но не вспомнила остальное. Лэнси села рядом, обняла колени руками и шмыгнула носом снова. Сказала невпопад:  
— Моя мама у них. И Вер говорит, что ты такая же, как они.

Кит отложила гитару.

— Пойдём в дом.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда подожди тут, — она поднялась и зашла в дом, поставила чайник, достала из шкафа мамин пурпурный шерстяной плед, заварила чай и согрела суп. Вынесла по очереди плед, тарелку с супом и стакан, протянула Лэнси:  
— Держи, — и снова села за гитару.

Они сидели так недолго, до первых звёзд, прежде чем Кит всё-таки спросила:  
— Кто это — _они_?

— Они, — Лэнси неопределённо пожала плечами, и плед сполз на крыльцо, — мы не дали им имени. Когда ты даёшь чему-то имя — будь то предмет или несколько существ, — это имя обретает силу. Сначала оно черпает силу от тебя одной, но потом, распространяясь в речи, оно становится всё сильнее и сильнее, и в конце концов становится ниточкой к предмету или существу. Или целой армии. Мы не хотим однажды дёрнуть за такую ниточку, поэтому зовём их просто — _они_.

Она помолчала.

— Они родились из людей. Эльфы тысячелетиями изучали людей, и однажды, пять сотен лет назад, когда сюда попала целая армия, эльфы решили отправить их назад — разом, через врата звёзд. Но что-то случилось, и вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, они стали... другими. превратились из людей в кого-то ещё.

Лэнси поёжилась и стиснула в пальцах чашку:  
— _Они_ вполне могут прийти и сюда, если императору вздумается. Если он решит, что здесь существует что-то, кроме шёлковых трав.

Кит накинула плед на её плечи и села рядом — деревянное крыльцо недовольно скрипнуло, плавающие в воздухе огни запрыгали, отталкиваясь друг от друга, заставляя тени танцевать. Тревожная тишина загудела в груди, зазвенела в ушах, заставляя тело напрячься.

— Почему вы их так боитесь?

Лэнси криво улыбнулась и заглянула Кит в лицо. В темноте зрачок почти полностью скрывал радужку её глаз, оставляя только светящуюся ярко-голубую кайму, тонкую, как паутина, — и страха, обычно тщательно прикрытого напускной жизнерадостностью, смешливостью и флиртом, почти не было видно.

— В первые два века после своего рождения _они_ завоевали все центральные земли и высосали из них всё, что смогли. Потом — восток. Потом — запад. К нашему времени остались только окраины.

Кит промолчала, не зная, что сказать.

— Император хочет себе весь мир, — с непонятной, почти шутливой интонацией произнесла Лэнси, — конечно, он точно-точно не сможет получить его весь, — она скривилась и пробормотала «утрись, говнюк» себе под нос, — но... он пытается. _Они_ — его верные подданные, они приходят в наши земли, разрушают наши дома и строят на их местах огромные крепости с бесчисленными темницами. _Они_ заставляют нас отдавать всё, что у нас есть — наши силы, наши связи, нашу сущность. Целые народы исчезают, словно их не было. Возьми хотя бы эльфов: Аллура и Коран — вот всё, что от них осталось.

Она помолчала, глотнула чаю и продолжила:  
— Мы пытались бороться, но — наши народы разрознены и слабы; что мы можем против целой армии людей с силой, способной уничтожать?

Кит недобро усмехнулась.

— Уничтожать — это в человеческой природе, — сказала она, — и вы никогда не пробовали объединиться?

— Аллура предлагала эльфам объединять народы, но даже она сдалась, когда армии её отца разбили при Хиддекель. У _них_ значительно больше сил.

Кит фыркнула.

— Не верю. Даже если их стало больше за — сколько там — полтысячи лет, лучше попытаться их разбить и быть разбитыми, чем смиренно ждать, пока они придут по ваши души.

Лэнси улыбнулась.

— Вер правду сказала, что все люди одинаковые. Но ты ведь на моей стороне, правда, мо грэйд?

— На твоей.

Между ними повисла звонкая, шуршащая тишина, и Лэнси заглянула Кит в лицо взглядом пронзительным-пронзительным, замерев, как змей перед добычей.

— ...эй, Кит?

— М?

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

Кит замерла: утонула в светящейся синеве глаз напротив, растерялась из-за неожиданного вопроса в лоб — к тому же, раньше её не спрашивали; к тому же, раньше это сплошь были мужчины. И ответила — снова запоздало, самой себе удивляясь:  
— Можно.

Лэнси целовала её сначала осторожно, губами едва касаясь губ, а потом, поняв, что ей ничего не грозит, чуть смелее — коснулась языком нёба, прикусила нижнюю губу. Кит впервые почувствовала, что ей нравится целоваться — раньше было омерзительно и тошно, но не сейчас.

Оторвавшись от её губ, Лэнси спросила, улыбаясь — от прежнего настроения, казалось, не осталось и следа:  
— И как мы назовём наши отношения, учитывая, что ты навсегда исчезнешь отсюда через два с лишним месяца?

— Ну, — промычала Кит, — курортный роман?

Лэнси расхохоталась — а потом вдруг вцепилась в Кит, и смех сменился безрадостными всхлипами. Кит застыла растерянно, приобняла её за плечи, забормотала успокаивающие слова. Лэнси смяла в кулаках её футболку, злым жестом утёрла слёзы и попыталась улыбнуться — улыбка вышла почти такой же радостной, как обычно, но из глаз всё ещё текли слёзы.

— Прости меня за это, — запричитала Лэнси, — прости, пожалуйста. Я просто... я не знаю, как мне быть, что мне ещё надо сделать, чтобы рядом со мной хоть кто-нибудь был счастливым. Я бы умерла, если бы нужно было умереть, чтобы они были счастливы, я бы... — она всхлипнула, — я бы что угодно сделала.

Кит взяла её лицо в ладони и повернула к себе.

— Слушай внимательно, — сказала Кит, заглянув Лэнси в глаза, — ты не ответственна за их счастье. Понимаешь? Ты. Не. Ответственна. За. Их. Счастье.

— Но я же-

— Нет, — Кит покачала головой, — их счастье не зависит от тебя, поэтому ты не ответственна за него. Я уверена, они знают, что ты стараешься ради того, чтобы сделать их счастливыми.

Лэнси посмотрела на неё уязвимо и доверчиво. Спросила, словно они вечность знали друг друга и она могла доверить Кит свои деньги, свою жизнь и свою семью:  
— Правда?

— Правда, — ответила Кит, — иногда бывает так, что ты ничего не контролируешь в своей жизни.

И подумала: ага, но ты всё равно бесишься, что не можешь ничего изменить.  
Подумала: злишься вхолостую, тратишь нервные клетки и силы, а в итоге так получается, что ты нихуя не можешь.   
Подумала: и потом ты злишься ещё сильнее — от собственного бессилия.

Не сказала — это Лэнси знать сейчас было незачем. Спросила другое:  
— Почему ты доверяешь мне? Вот так просто.

Лэнси улыбнулась — в этот раз искренне.

— Мне кажется, я знаю тебя очень-очень много лет. Может, мы встречались в прошлой жизни.

— Разве люди перерождаются? — нахмурилась Кит.

— Я думала, все перерождаются, — Лэнси медленно выпустила из рук её футболку и чуть-чуть отстранилась, прикасаясь теперь только плечом, — просто не все, как драконы, в том же образе, в каком были. Эльфы говорили, что душа вечна и неизменна, меняется только обрамление.

— Тогда может, мы и правда встречались в прошлой жизни. Никому другому я бы просто не позволила рыдать у себя на плече.

Подумав, Кит добавила:  
— И целовать себя, наверное, тоже.

И Лэнси поцеловала её снова — мягко и ласково, осторожно, как Кит никто никогда не целовал. Отстранившись, Лэнси улыбнулась широко-широко, почти не фальшиво, и пообещала будто бы ей, а на самом деле — самой себе:  
— Всё будет хорошо. Правда?

— Правда.

Они сидели на крыльце, пока не похолодало, а потом ушли в дом, где Кит сыграла ещё несколько песен, включила на старом проигрывателе пару пластинок, сдув с них огромный слой пыли, и, под мягкий виниловый шум, они уснули в обнимку вдвоём на маленькой детской кровати.

А проснулись — от грохота.

Грохот был оглушающим. Взрывная волна — а это была именно она — сотрясла дома и выбила стёкла. Кит упала с кровати, но успела вовремя проснуться и выставить перед собой руки, приземлившись на ладони. Она подскочила на ноги, игнорируя боль в саднящих от резкого сгиба пальцах, подбежала к окну, разглядывая окрестности.

За окном бушевала буря из огня и ветра, и всё было неестественно ярким, пурпурным, как мамин плед и гриф её гитары. За шумом Кит едва услышала рваный выдох Лэнси:  
— Это _они_.

Внутри Кит щёлкнуло, словно переключился режим — так бывало всегда, когда она оказывалась в опасности — и она была готова резать, бить и стрелять; лгать, не меняясь в лице; убегать, оставляя кого-то позади. Только вот Лэнси оставлять не хотелось — да и не стоило: она была единственным путеводителем Кит по этому миру.

А ещё —   
ещё Кит подумала: может, хватит убегать и прятаться? Может, пора посмотреть хотя бы одному врагу в лицо?

— Где можно спрятаться? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь, разглядывая обстановку за окном.

Надо отдать Лэнси должное: она сориентировалась невероятно быстро.

— Замок Львов. Он становится видимым только в некоторые дни года, когда проводятся приёмы. Они скорее всего даже не знают о том, что он здесь.

— Хорошо, убежище у нас есть. Ты сможешь эвакуировать туда людей? Блядь, в смысле, ну... народ?

— Смогу. Но-

— Бери своих родственников и занимайтесь этим все вместе. Не попадитесь. Когда всё затихнет, вернёшься за мной, я буду у этого дома.

— Они сносят дома! Кит, я-

— Тогда я буду где-нибудь здесь. Давай, иди. Нужно спасти всех, кого сможешь, хоро-

Лэнси заткнула ей рот ладонью.

— А как же ты? — спросила она, светя на Кит горящими негодованием глазами, — что ты будешь делать? Ты даже не знаешь тут ничего!

— Я справлюсь, — ответила Кит, — я мастерица побегов и скрытности.

— Но это они.

— Это бывшие люди, — усмехнулась Кит, — я не понаслышке знаю, кто они такие.

Она подумала: нужно дать _им_ имя. «Любую цель нужно облечь в слова, если ты хочешь её достичь», так говорил ей отец, и она следовала этому совету очень долго — всю свою жизнь. Любую цель нужно облечь в слова, и если эти народы хотят победить _их_, _им_ нужно название.

— Иди, — сказала Кит. — ну же, иди, пока не поздно. Я не пострадаю.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — Кит смазанно поцеловала её в уголок губ, — всё, иди уже.

Когда Лэнси исчезла в буре фиолетового огня, Кит переоделась, достала из кладовой любимый мамин кинжал, который всегда был с ней и лежал сейчас, должно быть, в бардачке машины на дне морском. Большой, чуть меньше мачете, увесистый, из дамасской стали — покрытый на редкость красивыми узорами, похожими на древесный сруб. Гэб часто говорил, что Кит может срубить много денег на этом кинжале, но ей было плевать, сколько он стоил.

Он хорошо резал — это было главное.  
И, кроме того, он был единственным оставшимся у неё напоминанием о матери и отце.

Удивительно было то, что она нашла его здесь — и что точно знала, где искать. Но сейчас не время было размениваться на удивления, охи и ахи: нужно было бежать, прятаться и следить: кто они и откуда, на каком языке говорят, какие цели преследуют. Кит знала, что не существует людей, которые разрушают бесцельно.

Она ринулась прямиком в фиолетовый шторм, заметила в небе драконов, уносящих людей в замок, и корабли, похожие на космические, фиолетовыми лучами высаживающие на землю своих солдат.

Среди них мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Кит подумала бы, что обозналась, но лицо точно было знакомым — она могла вспомнить даже случайного прохожего, увиденного на улице второй раз, а этого человека не спутала бы ни с кем и никогда. Она ломанулась следом, в переулки между домами, почти не думая о том, как перемещается и за счёт чего, и наткнулась вдруг прямо на него, взглянула глаза в глаза, не найдя в них никакого отклика. Шрам через всю переносицу и седая чёлка делали его более чужим, но это всё ещё был её брат.

— Широ?..

Она как была, так и осталась ниже его, только теперь меньше, чем на голову. Он пошёл на неё, как таран — ни капли узнавания на лице, ни капли эмоций, которых раньше было действительно много. Широ оставался равнодушным, как робот; как кукла на ниточках, управляемая кем-то сверху.

От первого удара Кит едва успела отскочить, но фиолетовый луч от кинжала всё равно оцарапал ей лицо, огнём прокатившись по щеке, челюсти и шее. Было очень больно, но Кит стерпела, только скрипнула зубами, зашипев.

— Широ, это я, — сказала она, — Кит. Китти. Широ, ты помнишь меня? Широ? — Кит отскочила от следующего удара и выкрикнула громче: — _Такаши!_

В глазах промелькнуло узнавание, и Широ застыл на долю секунды, а потом снова ринулся в атаку. Кит отбежала от него на несколько шагов, отступая спиной вперёд, почти не оглядываясь, а потом, оторвавшись на достаточное расстояние, развернулась — и побежала со всех ног вперёд, в лабиринты горящих домов, туда, к своему, сталкиваясь с другими людьми, такими же пустыми, переговаривающимися заученными приказами. Стой. В атаку. Сдавайся - и останешься жив.

Куклы на ниточках - вот какое от них было ощущение. На настоящих людей, движимых алчностью, ненавистью или идеей, они были совсем непохожи. Кит оторвалась от них, петляя переулками, подумала о доме - и мигом очутилась у порога.

Хотелось вернуться; хотелось отчаянно и зло, глухо скреблось в груди желание обнять и дать в морду за то, что ушёл, что, может быть, умер, раз уж он здесь. Но Широ оставался там — далеко за чертой узнавания, далеко по другую сторону баррикад, и сейчас было не до него. Сейчас важнее было — выжить. Дождаться Лэнси. Рассказать о том, что узнала.

И Кит злилась на себя за то, что это важнее.

В доме был подвал; она помнила, как отец спускался туда вместе с ней иногда и читал страшилки, стоя с фонариком у лица. Она помнила, что подвал уходил куда-то далеко-далеко вперёд, словно под домом прятались таинственные лабиринты, но разведывать это маленькой ей отец не давал, запирая подвал на замок.

Теперь у неё было время его исследовать.

Она забежала в дом, быстро нашарила на полке заботливо предложенный домом ключ от амбарного замка, аптечку и фонарик, отперла его и спрыгнула вниз, в темноту. Фонарик барахлил, и свет то и дело съедала темнота, но это было лучше, чем ничего; с этим можно было идти вперёд. Кит сделала пару шагов, касаясь стены кончиками пальцев правой руки и быстро зашагала вперёд, туда, где плотной вуалью висела, ненамного расступаясь, кромешная тьма.

Впереди был тоннель, узкий, вырытый словно вручную, и сырой; Кит нечем было проверить сквозняк — зажигалок и спичек при ней не водилось, — поэтому она не знала даже, закончится этот тоннель выходом или нет.

Кит шла и шла — долго, и фонарик разрезал узкую дорожку света на полшага вперёд, чёрную утоптанную землю под ногами и маленький кусочек земляной стены. Кит не знала, что впереди, не знала, что у другой стены, не знала даже, что наверху — ей некогда было смотреть. Она шла достаточно быстро, и вскоре упёрлась в поворот, а затем в ещё один — сначала направо, потом налево. Она свернула ещё несколько раз, но в целом двигалась в ту же сторону — вперёд. Через некоторое время в тоннеле стало свежее, и появился свет — далёкий и трепещущий, он становился всё ближе и ближе, и в конце концов Кит вышла к слепящему утреннему свету где-то далеко-далеко от города, в поле, полном степных голубых цветов.

Море было недалеко, оно ударялось волнами прямиком в берег, но вода не трогала траву. Кит прошла немного туда-сюда, но не увидела ни города, ни замка, — всюду были только цветы, сплошное поле с голубыми круглыми кустами.

Кит села среди них и принялась ждать, прислушиваясь к звукам со стороны города и на ощупь обрабатывая обожжённое лицо. Ничего не было слышно. Она залипла на несколько часов, замерла, как изваяние, за исключением нервно дёргающейся ноги, и принялась уговаривать себя: жди, Кит. жди, не дёргайся, — как делала всегда, когда она скрывалась и ей хотелось что-то предпринять. Мантра никак не помогала, Кит слишком много думала о Широ — о том, почему он её не узнал, как он мог её не узнать, и к вечеру Кит всё-таки сорвалась, вернулась обратно в тоннель, прошла по уже выученному пути, не включая фонарик, и прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине.

Дом стоял на месте, и было тихо; Кит выглянула наружу — никого не было, только догорающие руины некоторых домов тихонько тлели, отблёскивая фиолетовым огнём. Она пошла вдоль них, рассматривая то, что оставило от города море пламени — обломки, осколки, остовы старых, мёртвых теперь домов. Пепел падал с неба, как снег; Кит поймала пепелинку рукой и сжала в кулаке, размазывая серое по ладони.

Что-то белое, с серебряным отливом, мелькнуло вверху, в небесах. Кит подняла голову — и увидела Лэнси: серебряную драконью чешую, витые рога, кожистые крылья. Лэнси повернула голову — и уставилась на Кит пронзительным взглядом, от которого той стало не по себе (вспомнился Широ: у него был похожий взгляд, только без капли узнавания).

Заметив Кит, Лэнси тут же очутилась рядом, на лету обращаясь в человека. Ни слова не говоря, она накинулась на Кит с объятиями, ткнулась холодным носом в плечо, стиснула в руках так крепко, что стало тяжело дышать.

— Я так беспокоилась, — выдохнула Лэнси, — я думала, они тебя забрали. Где ты пряталась целую неделю? И господи, что у тебя с лицом?

Кит замерла.

— Подожди, сколько? Меня же не было всего часов семь.

— Неделю, — ответила Лэнси, — три дня, пока они всё тут жгли, и четыре, пока я тебя искала.

— Охренеть, — пробормотала Кит, — тогда где я была?

— Не сейчас!

Лэнси перекинулась в драконью форму и посмотрела себе за спину — садись, мол, и Кит села ей на спину, ухватившись за гибкую шею, сощурившись — серебряная чешуя сияла даже под пепельным снегом, слепя глаза. Лэнси взмыла в воздух и за несколько минут очутилась на крыше замка, где стояла бабушка Лэнси. Кит мгновенно стало не по себе, и разум зацепился за что-то, как за старое-старое воспоминание, о котором знаешь, что оно было, но никак не можешь вспомнить.

— Ба! — Лэнси обратилась человеком и кинулась женщине на шею. — Это Кит.

Женщина усмехнулась и сверкнула грозным синим взглядом, забирающимся под кожу, под рёбра, туда, где тлел уголёк души.

— Я надеялась, — мрачно сказала она, — что это будет кто-то другой.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> такс я забыла написать словарик  
анор - это свет на синдарине (вроде)  
мо грэйд - моя дорогая на гэльском  
галра, или галар - опять же, на гэльском - болезнь  
а и ещё у меня ХУЁВО С ВОЙНУШКОЙ НЕ УМЕЮ ЕЁ ПРОПИСЫВАТЬ ПО-ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИ но пытаюсь простите

Рона — бабушка Лэнси — молчала всю дорогу до комнат замка, и только в комнате, среди драконов и кеасков — Вероники, смотрящей на Кит со злобой и недоверием, и ещё нескольких лиц — объяснила свои слова:  
— Твоя прошлая жизнь, Лэйси. Ты пожертвовала своей прошлой жизнью ради этой души. Каждое своё перерождение ты встречаешься с ней, и каждое своё перерождение ты умираешь после этой встречи.

Лэнси вцепилась в руку Кит, синие глаза вспыхнули искрами:  
— Так мы, получается, что, _созданы друг для друга?_

Она совершенно проигнорировала факт своей смерти, словно это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. Кит взбесилась, но ничего не сказала, только стиснула зубы и сжала руки в кулаки. Рона взглянула на неё пронзительным, проницательным взглядом, сощурилась, но промолчала тоже — только в глазах промелькнул опасный огонёк угрозы.

В голове вспыхнула картинка — далёкая-далёкая, словно бы и не из её памяти: двое мужчин стоят в цветочном поле, держась за руки, и улыбаются друг другу. Вспыхнула — и затопила Кит густой, горькой тоской.

Тебе пора возвращаться, Кит, - твердил один голос в её голове, - тебя ждут дома.  
Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, - яро возражал ему другой, знакомый, - ты умрёшь, если я уйду.  
Кто-то смеялся, один мужчина хлопал другого по плечу, - на руке сияла серебряная сетка шрамов. Кит моргнула - и наваждение исчезло.

Осталась только тоска.

— Ну да ладно, — перевела тему Лэнси, игнорируя возгласы остальных драконов, — идём к Аллуре, она ждёт.

Она потащила Кит коридорами замка в башню, но не туда, где находились покои Аллуры, а дальше и выше, в зал с длинным столом, за которым сидело пока только три человека — сама Аллура, рыжий усатый мужичок-эльф и тот самый келпи, которого Кит отшила на приёме. Лэнси села по правую руку от Аллуры, усадила Кит рядом с собой, и Аллура кивнула им двоим и заговорила:  
— Большая часть жителей южных окраин эвакуирована в замок. Еды, имеющейся здесь, при должной экономии хватит на полтора месяца. Город Эн сожжён почти полностью, возвращаться некуда; _они_ найдут нас рано или поздно. Китнисс Когане, ты сказала Лэнси эвакуировать людей; что ты предлагаешь делать дальше?

Аллура сверкнула в её сторону недружелюбным взглядом. Казалось, что все были здесь к ней недружелюбны, кроме одной только Лэнси, до хруста стиснувшей её ладонь. Кит осклабилась, и в голове снова вспыхнуло воспоминание.

— Воевать, — сказала она, повторяя слова мужчины, жившего много-много лет назад. — Люди так делают.

Аллура нахмурилась.

— Мы не сможем победить их армии.

Образ Широ вспыхнул перед глазами. Образ — и размышления Кит о том, почему он её не узнал. Почему ни один из тех людей не отреагировал на её слова, не сказал ни слова в ответ.

— Я думаю, это не армия, — выдохнула Кит, — а кучка людей с промытыми мозгами. И нам нужно победить не их, а то, что промыло им мозги. Тогда, — она запнулась, — тогда мы сможем просто договориться. К тому же, в любом случае, армия без предводителя — всего лишь разрозненная толпа. Нужно идти на императора — или того, кто стоит за ним.

Кит сделала глубокий вдох, скользнула взглядом по слушателям — их стало больше: в зал успели зайти незнакомые ей люди, а ещё Вероника и Рона — и продолжила:  
— Это правда, что мы не сможем победить в одиночку; впрочем, нам и не нужно делать это одним. Насколько я понимаю, очень многие народы этого мира страдают от _их_ гнёта... — она поджала губы, — кстати, _им_ надо дать имя.

Толпа у входа зашепталась. Аллура нахмурилась — и Лэнси нахмурилась тоже.

— Зачем? — спросил усатый эльф.

По голове снова шмальнуло воспоминанием. Это была не её жизнь, чужая, но, кажется, её душа помнила о том, что уже была здесь, и теперь, после начала повторяющихся событий, подкидывала эти воспоминания прямиком в голову, складывала из них мозаику, как калейдоскоп.

— Мы никогда не осознаем свою цель, — сказала Кит, — если у неё нет имени.

— Имена имеют силу, нам неподвластную, — произнесла Аллура, — они способны призывать и возрождать. Стоит ли-

Кит перебила её:  
— _Они_ уже существуют. Они рядом с вами, они жгут ваши дома, разоряют ваши земли, забирают ваших сородичей. Если вы не дадите им имя и не проклянёте его — они никогда не перестанут этого делать.

Келпи одобрительно осклабился.

— Девчонка права, принцесса, — сказал он, — страх перед _ними_ уже делает нас слабее. Предлагаю назвать их _галра_, потому что они — болезнь, выкашивающая наши земли.

Толпа у входа зашепталась, зашелестели низкие голоса, и Рона вышла вперёд, кивнула Аллуре:  
— Галра.

Кит вновь подумала о Широ, поморщилась, поджав губы, тряхнула головой, пытаясь выбросить его образ из головы. Широ был важен, и ей отчаянно хотелось сорваться искать его, но, как ни крути, она не могла сделать это в одиночку.

И её, привыкшую всё делать самой, это бесило до зубовного скрежета.

— Лэнси говорила, что ты хотела объединять народы, принцесса, — прямо сказала Кит, — сейчас нам важно наращивать силы — можно перебежками освобождать захваченные земли; уверена, они почти не охраняются, потому что вы вообще не сопротивлялись. Если это возможно, накинь заклинание невидимости на территорию вокруг замка, чтобы места было больше... а, и ещё.

Кит помолчала, раздумывая, как описать место, в котором провела семь дней вместо семи часов.

— Мой дом, тот, что на пересечении Зелёной и Пиковой улиц, — сказала она, — под ним вырыт тоннель, он ведёт в место, где время течёт медленнее, чем здесь. Там... море. и цветы растут, сухие, голубые такие.

— Кермеки... — задумчиво сказала Аллура, — это Лимб. Тоннель ведёт туда.

— Думаю, если что, там можно спрятать тех, кто не может сражаться.

Аллура покачала головой.

— Лимб — это пристанище душ, всё равно что загробный мир. Там нельзя оставаться надолго.

— Тогда их придётся оставить в замке, — Кит нахмурилась, — сколько людей он вместит?

— Столько, сколько нужно, — ответила Аллура, — я могу создать новые комнаты и залы, но это потребует сил.

Кит вздохнула.

— Что ж, тогда нам нужны все, кто может сражаться, — сказала она, — карта захваченных земель и план по тихому их освобождению.

— Тихому? — спросил келпи.

— У нас недостаточно сил для атаки лоб в лоб, — ответила Кит, вспоминая, как Гэб долго и упорно нудил ей об исторических битвах, стратегических ошибках и наилучших тактиках, — нам нет смысла заявлять о себе, потому что невидимость — это наше преимущество. К тому же, прямые атаки несут за собой множество жертв, а нам нужно, чтобы как можно больше людей осталось в живых.

— Я подумаю над этим, — сказала Аллура. — Лэнси, проводи её в гостевые покои в северной башне.

Лэнси молча поднялась из-за стола и повела Кит за собой к выходу, мимо собравшейся там толпы, мимо Роны и Вероники. Выйдя в коридор, она вздохнула и повернулась к Кит, схватила её за руки и прошелестела полным восторга голосом:  
— _Я вспомнила!_

— Что?

— Не что, а кого. Тебя! Я вспомнила прошлую тебя! Мы обе, правда, были мужчинами. Ба сказала, что тоже застала нас — ты учила эльфов войне, потому что тогда бушевали тёмные боги, и эльфам нечем было защищаться. А я — я была молодым и глупым драконом, и я тотчас же влюбилась в тебя... прямо как сейчас. Смешно, правда?

Кит вздохнула, взяла её лицо в ладони, поцеловала мягко-мягко. Ответила:  
— Не смешно. _Красиво._

добавила чуть погодя:  
— Я бы хотела, наверное, в каждой своей жизни встречать тебя.

Лэнси склонила голову к плечу, посмотрела с отчётливым любопытством.

— Почему?

Кит фыркнула. Она и сама не особо понимала, почему, просто к Лэнси тянуло так, что никакие цепи бы не сдержали. Лэнси была как продолжение самой Кит, как родственная душа, если такие вообще существовали. С Лэнси было спокойно — а Кит не была полностью спокойна даже в детстве, рядом с отцом, потому что ей всегда не хватало чего-то, как маленького кусочка огромного паззла, как ключа к замку.

И она искала это — в отце, Широ, Гэбе.  
А нашла в Лэнси.

— С тобой хорошо.

Лэнси фыркнула — беспечно и весело, словно город за стенами замка не стоял в руинах, и война не надвигалась неумолимо, как молот, летящий на наковальню.

— Это с тобой хорошо, — сказала она — и поцеловала Кит в линию челюсти, туда, где под криво налепленной повязкой болел ожог.

Боль прошла. Кит сняла повязку, ощупывая зарубцевавшуюся рану, и усмехнулась:  
— Нет, с тобой.

— Нет, с тобой, — возразила Лэнси.

— Не-а, с тобой.

Смеясь и пререкаясь, они дошли до нужной комнаты, и Лэнси ввалилась в неё, подняв Кит на руки, упала на широкую кровать, не разрывая объятий. Кит легла на неё сверху, головой устроившись на плече, вслушиваясь в скачущий пульс. Лэнси забралась руками ей под майку, огладила спину, пальцами пересчитывая позвонки, остановила ладони на талии, ткнувшись губами в макушку. Спросила:  
— Можно?

Кит фыркнула, разрывая объятие, нависла над ней, поцеловала — смазанно — в скулу, прошелестела в губы:  
— Можно, — и Лэнси сняла с неё майку.

Кит села ей на бёдра, взялась за края её голубой футболки и потянула вверх, обнажая расписанную серебряными рубцами кожу.

В комнату забрались вечерние тени, и Лэнси щёлкнула пальцами, высекая из них искры, которые, разгоревшись, обратились тёплыми жёлтыми огоньками, а потом принялась изучать неровную, полную старых шрамов кожу Кит.

— Откуда он? — спросила она, заворожённо очертив пальцами длинный рубец внизу живота.

— Полоснули ножом в драке, — ответила Кит.

— А этот? — Лэнси коснулась губами круглого рубца на боку.

— Попала под пулю.

— А эти? — выцеловала дорожку неровных выжженых точек на груди.

— Выжигали сигаретами, когда поймали на чужой точке.

Лэнси шумно выдохнула — и обняла Кит так, что стало невозможно дышать, уткнулась губами в изгиб шеи, шмыгая носом.

— Что случилось? — спросила Кит, обнимая её в ответ.

— Мне так жаль, что это всё с тобой произошло, мо грэйд.

Кит улыбнулась и погладила её по мягким волосам.

— Ничего страшного. Всё проходит, Лэнси.

Лэнси покачала головой. Огладила пальцами рубец на лице — но так и не спросила откуда, словно уже видела его. Отчего-то в груди снова поселилась глухая тоска, и эхо чужого звонкого олоса зашумело в ушах. Кит поморщилась.

— Душа помнит, мо грэйд, — произнесла Лэнси печальным тоном, — душа помнит всё.

Кит поцеловала её, зарылась пальцами в мягкие волосы, коснулась лбом лба. Повторила:  
— Ничего страшного, — и поцеловала снова — в губы, в линию подбородка, в шею.

Она спускалась поцелуями к груди, когда в дверь постучали.

— Лэйси? — донёсся с той стороны голос вероники, и Лэнси фыркнула, тихо рассмеявшись, — у нас совет. Ты здесь?

— Иду, — крикнула она, одеваясь.

Шепнула Кит:  
— Прости, совет важнее.

Кит улыбнулась ей, огладила смуглое бедро у самого края шорт.

— Ничего.

Лэнси ушла — и вернулась только совсем-совсем поздно ночью, залезла к Кит под одеяло, обвила руками и ногами, ткнулась холодным носом в плечо.

— Как прошло? — тихо спросила Кит.

— Вер долго и упорно пыталась отговорить меня любить тебя, — ответила Лэнси.

— И?

Лэнси фыркнула, опаляя дыханием кожу.

— У неё не вышло.

Утром, ещё засветло, Аллура пришла в комнату, мановением руки материализовала кресло из своей комнаты и села в него, беззастенчиво глядя на то, как Кит медленно и сонно натягивает рубашку, прикрыв всё ещё спящую Лэнси одеялом.

— Что? — спросила Кит.

— Ты была тем человеком, который научил эльфов войне, — сказала Аллура, — без тебя мы бы не победили тёмных богов.

— Когда это было?

— Семьсот пятьдесят три года назад.

— Нехило.

Аллура сложила ногу на ногу, скрестила руки на груди, посмотрела на Кит исподлобья проницательным взглядом. Взгляд пытался забраться в душу, но Кит закрылась, натянула на лицо равнодушное выражение и сощурила глаза. Сказала:  
— Тебе что-то нужно.

Аллура кивнула.

— Ты что-то скрыла. Я пришла узнать, что.

Широ. Кит осклабилась, ощущая, как напряглось готовое атаковать тело, задышала ровнее и незаметнее. В глазах вспыхнули фиолетовые огни, и стало словно холодно, хотя одеяло лежало на коленях, и окно в комнате не было открыто.

— Пожалуйста, — неожиданно мягко сказала Аллура, — чтобы составить план, мне нужно знать всё. Я никому не скажу.

Кит закусила губу. Рассказывать Аллуре о Широ ей страшно не хотелось, но и оставлять это тайной было не очень хорошо — как минимум потому что не зная о нём, воины Аллуры могли его убить.

— Есть один человек, — сказала Кит, — его зовут Такаши Широгане. В моём мире он исчез много лет назад, просто вышел из дома и пропал. В тот день я увидела его среди солдат галра.

Аллура дёрнулась, посмотрела на Кит тяжёлым недоверчивым взглядом:  
— И что?

Кит усмехнулась. Весь этот мир на секунду вновь показался ей одной большой шуткой, издевательством умирающего мозга. Сказки, девушка её мечты, Широ... не хватало только отца. Вот-вот всё это должно превратиться в кошмар, и она очнётся где-нибудь в больнице в пригороде Инвернесса, чтобы вечно желать вернуться обратно в сон.

— Он не узнал меня, — ответила Кит, — вернее, узнал, но на секунду. Словно был... не знаю, под гипнозом. Под заклинанием. Сложно объяснить.

— Поэтому ты сказала, что они — кучка людей с промытыми мозгами?

— Да, — кивнула Кит, — все люди там были такими. Неправильными. Ими что-то управляет, я уверена.

Аллура закусила губу.

— На такое способны только тёмные боги, — тихо сказала она, — один из них вполне мог спрятаться между врат, и сделать что-то с проходящими сквозь них людьми. Но император...

— Одного человека легко купить.

Аллура забормотала что-то себе под нос, кажется, на эльфийском, прикусила ноготь, заходила по комнате туда-сюда, разгоняя сбившиеся в стаю огни.

— Почему ты мне поверила? — спросила Кит, останавливая её.

— Я верю тем, кого выбрал, — Аллура кивнула на Лэнси, — серебряный дракон. Она такая одна, и на протяжении всей своей истории она не ошибалась в выборе.

Аллура поднялась с кресла, щёлкнула пальцами — кресло исчезло, оставив после себя серый дым — и подошла к двери, всё такая же задумчивая и нервная.

— Через час будет собрание, — сказала она напоследок, — просыпайтесь.

Аллура ушла, и Лэнси тотчас же открыла глаза. Улыбнулась нахмурившейся Кит, шепнула заговорщицки:  
— Я всё слышала. Тёмный бог, подумать только! — синие глаза блеснули, страх за огнём озорства скрылся совсем, — а этот Широ — он дорогой тебе человек, да?

— Он мой сводный брат, — ответила Кит, — единственный, кому я доверяла после смерти отца.

Лэнси погрустнела, но тут же натянула на лицо улыбку — фальшивую, должно быть. Кит научилась различать их, сама не понимая как, за эти жалкие несколько дней.

Или, подумала вдруг она, за несколько жизней.

— Пойдём, поедим, ты наверное кушать хочешь, — сказала Лэнси и, одевшись, потянула Кит за собой бесконечными коридорами замка, на запах еды.

Кухня ломилась яствами; готовил всё тот же странноватого вида усатый эльф: он бегал от кастрюли к кастрюле, помешивая и переворачивая готовящуюся еду, манипулировал висящими в воздухе светлячками, приносящими ему ингредиенты, и напевал в усы незамысловатую мелодию.

Кит тотчас же захотелось взяться за гитару, но она осталась там — дома, в шкафу, в разрушенном городе Эн.

— Утречка, Коран!

— Здравствуй, Лэйси. Ты пришла взять завтрак себе и своей воинственной подруге? — он забавно подмигнул Кит.

— Ага.

— Он в самом углу кухни, на подносе. Я всё делал из ингредиентов человеческого мира, никаких сияющих приправ и зелёной слизи, кушайте на здоровье!

Лэнси протанцевала мимо корана к подносу, забрала его и, схватив Кит за руку, зашагала прочь от кухни обратно в комнату, по пути много рассказывая про Корана. Кит слушала вполуха, залипая на профиль Лэнси, на серебряную сетку шрамов на смуглой коже, несколько едва различимых веснушек и почти незаметную рыжину в каштановых волосах.

В голове вспыхивало — то воспоминаниями из прошлой жизни, то темнотой с фиолетовыми огнями, и иногда озноб прокатывался под кожей, словно под одежду задувал ветер. Кит ёжилась, но не обращала внимания, списывая всё это на магию замка.

После завтрака Лэнси потянула Кит обратно в зал собраний. Народу там стало значительно больше — кроме келпи, появился ещё, судя по всему, лепрекон — толстый рыжий карлик в зелёном цилиндре с четырёхлистным клевером под лентой, женщина с волосами, похожими на львиную гриву, и золотыми кошачьими глазами, следящими за каждым движением ходящей по комнате Аллуры, ещё одна женщина, чем-то сильно напоминающая русалку — Лэнси нашептала Кит, что это королева кеасков из северных морей, — гарпия и, кажется циклоп и совсем юная, светлая девушка с ангельскими крыльями за спиной в сопровождении хмурого, высокого и тощего, похожего на вампира мужчины.

Аллура представила им Кит и рассказала о том, что планирует сделать — об освобождении ближайших к окраинам земель и переносе всех выживших в замок, о сборе армии, способной противостоять галра, о том, что где-то там, в центральных землях, в Алтее, скорее всего, сидит тёмный бог, управляющий всеми этими людьми, и именно его надо победить.

— Её, — карлик — лепрекон? — ткнул в Кит пальцем, — выбрал серебряный дракон?

Вместо Аллуры отозвалась Лэнси.

— Да, — сказала она серьёзным тоном, — Я выбрала её. Ты что-то имеешь против?

— Двести пятьдесят два года назад я ходил на верхний план, к прядущим судьбу, спросить, что будет с моим народом, если гнёт галра не закончится. И Лахесис ответила мне: когда серебряный дракон найдёт своего человека, гнёту придёт конец. Нам судьбой определено победить!

Девушка с ангельскими крыльями недобро усмехнулась.

— То, что наша дорога ведёт к победе, не значит, что мы не можем случайно с неё свернуть. Нужно действительно постараться, чтобы эта судьба стала реальностью.

Лепрекон вновь возразил, а ему возразил уже вампир, а вампиру возразил келпи, и в зале поднялся гвалт — все спорили друг с другом, перекрикиваясь и переругиваясь. Лэнси тоже участвовала в споре, и Кит не понимала, как она вообще различает, кто что говорит. Крики прекратила Аллура — она оглушительно громко хлопнула в ладоши и поднялась со своего стула.

— Споря, мы ничего не добьёмся, — сказала она, — вместо того, чтобы сидеть и пререкаться, нужно объединить силы и действовать.

Кит усмехнулась.

— Принцесса права.

Гости зыркнули на неё — кто-то удивлённо, кто-то недобро. Женщина с львиной гривой сказала:  
— Мантикоры будут участвовать. Если есть возможность вернуть наши степи — мы будем выгрызать за них глотки.

Лепрекон закивал.

— Я верю лахесис. Мой народ мало чем поможет в битве напрямую, но лечить и поддерживать мы будем.

Вампир качнул головой — длинные волосы колыхнулись; крылатая девушка обернулась к нему с удивлением во взгляде.

— Нас слишком мало, — сказал вампир. — Я не стану жертвовать своим народом.

Крылатая девушка отпустила его ладонь и отвернулась, сверкнув злым взглядом. Отчеканила:  
— Ангелы с вами, Аллура. Мы слишком долго терпели их нападки, чтобы теперь отступать.

Келпи пожал плечами.

— У нас каждый сам за себя, — сказал он, — но лично я присоединюсь.

Королева кеасков улыбнулась и кивнула, ни слова не говоря. Гарпия, судя по тону, которым она переговорила лично с Аллурой, отказала в помощи. Циклоп пожал плечами и ответил неопределённо:  
— Посмотрим.

Так и решили — вампир удалился, и двумя днями спустя, когда все собрались, Аллура пересчитала количество способных держать оружие людей; получилось четыреста пятьдесят душ. Кит кивнула: сойдёт, теперь нужно только оружие, карты и подробный план действий. Лепреконы исчезли наколдовывать оружие, а Аллура, созвав всех, развернула на стол старую карту мира, на которой сначала непонятной вязью, а затем вполне понятным английским курсивом было написано: план Мидгард.

На карте были окраины, срединные земли — где-то в них была мелкая точка, над которой светилась надпись «Алтея», — отмеченные крестиками места открытия врат. Аллура ткнула пальцем в место неподалёку от южных окраин; город назывался Кер-Ис, и находился он посреди огромного озера. Аллура объяснила:

— Кер-Ис расположен вокруг озера; замок галра там стоит прямо на воде. Если ими и правда управляет тёмный бог, в замке будет посох, поддерживающий заклинание на расстоянии от алтеи. Достаточно сломать его — и заклинание рассеется, галра больше не смогут дойти до этих территорий без участия тёмного бога.

Кит задумчиво пожевала губу, глядя на карту.

— Нужно освобождать земли как можно быстрее, чтобы он не успел опомниться. Ты пошлёшь кого-нибудь в другие замки? Если атаковать со всех сторон, этот твой тёмный бог не будет знать, куда ему направлять армию. Он один, так что галра смогут двигаться только в одну сторону.

Аллура покачала головой:  
— Если ими управляет не тёмный бог, мы потеряем силы, которых у нас и без того нет.

— Кто ещё может ими управлять?

— Я не знаю! — воскликнула Аллура, смяв край карты в кулаке. — Ты действуешь слишком резко, Кит. Мы не привыкли быть... настолько быстрыми.

Кит пожала плечами.

— Пора привыкать. Тут уж или ты, или тебя, одно из двух, и я не хочу, чтобы мы были проигравшей стороной. Нужно действовать быстро, пока он не опомнился, потому что мы слабее. Если это не тёмный бог, а что-то ещё, то у нас слишком мало информации, чтобы победить, и шансов нет вообще, так что, ну, — она развела руками, — всё или ничего.

Всё или ничего. Человек из прошлого тоже так говорил — а потом целую вечность жалел о своих словах. Кит поморщилась, отгоняя воспоминание.

Аллура закрыла глаза и сжала пальцами переносицу.

— Ладно. Я пошлю несколько отрядов в остальные города около окраин, — она вздохнула, — надеюсь, ты права, Кит.

Кит пожала плечами. Она тоже хотела быть правой, хотела, чтобы Лэнси — да и не только она, наверное — была в безопасности, только завтрашнее утро угрожало безрадостной неизвестностью, вероятностью бойни и поражения. Кит весь оставшийся день ходила из угла в угол, как загнанное животное, и ничто — ни еда Корана, ни поцелуи Лэнси, ни гитара, за которой она всё-таки вернулась — не могло её успокоить.

Зато утром — утром она была абсолютно спокойна.

Кит медленно, проверяя каждую деталь, переоделась в выданную лепреконами броню — лёгкую и удобную, совсем непохожую на доспехи, — и заткнула за пояс мамин клинок, сожалея о том, что глок всё-таки утонул вместе с машиной, а не появился в доме, как всё остальное.

Лэнси подкралась к ней сзади, обняла, сцепив руки на животе, устроила подбородок на плече, размеренно дыша куда-то в ухо. Намычала мелодию «people are strange», притулившись ближе, грудью касаясь лопаток. Кит вывернулась, повернулась к ней лицом, заметила в глазах напряжение и испуг.

— Боишься?

Лэнси поджала губы.

— Знаешь, я уже говорила это тебе в прошлой жизни. Мы знакомы неделю, а ты уже видишь меня насквозь. Как так?

Кит неловко улыбнулась.

— Не знаю. Так получается.

Лэнси поцеловала её в лоб.

— Я рада, что так получается, мо грэйд. Вот бы мне быть с тобой всегда, а не только до момента, когда мы расстанемся.

— Я была бы не против, — Кит вдруг осенила идея, — слушай, а если эльфы изучали людей, то, наверное, у них есть способ, как человеку остаться здесь навсегда?

Лэнси нахмурилась, и на её лице следом за надеждой промелькнула почти незаметная тень тревоги.

— Разве ты не хочешь обратно?

— Меня там ничего не ждёт.

Лэнси вздохнула, но ничего не ответила, только подошла ближе, обнимая, уткнулась холодным носом Кит в плечо, повернула голову, касаясь губами шеи, и Кит наклонила голову, подставляясь, обняла в ответ, шаря ладонями по талии.

— Слушай, — сказала она, — твоя бабушка... Рона. Она сказала, ты жертвуешь собой ради меня.

— М-м-м-м, — Лэнси пожала плечами, — и что?

— Не делай этого, — сказала Кит. — Даже если я умру, если ты не пожертвуешь собой ради меня. Даже если я не смогу вернуться или остаться здесь. Просто не делай этого, хорошо?

Лэнси отняла голову от её плеча, заглянула в глаза с непонимающим выражением лица.

— Почему?

— Я этого не стою.

Лэнси нахмурилась, глаза её засветились недобрым огнём, вспыхнули в воздухе жёлтые огни, подул из ниоткуда холодный ветер.

— Стоишь, — с нажимом сказала Лэнси, — ты стоишь _всего_, Кит.

— Лэнси, — Кит сжала её ладони в своих, — у меня ничего нет. Нет друзей, близких, родственников, работы и целей в жизни. Если я очнусь в реальном мире, меня повяжут копы, и я сдам им тех людей, с которыми провела семь лет своей жизни, а потом — я и сама не знаю, что потом. Если я останусь здесь без тебя, у меня останется только Широ, который меня не помнит. Поэтому во всём этом мире, — Кит вздохнула, — во всём этом мире у меня есть только ты. Больше никто меня не ждёт.

Она помолчала с минуту, давая Лэнси осмыслить свои слова, и продолжила:  
— У тебя есть родные. Друзья. Те, кого ты любишь и кто любит тебя. Что будет со всеми этими людьми, если ты умрёшь?

Лэнси поджала губы.

— Я...

Кит приложила палец к её губам. Сказала тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, и вкрадчиво:  
— Поэтому твоя жизнь ценнее моей, и ты не должна тратить её полностью на меня. Хорошо?

Лэнси надулась.

— Ты тогда, — сказала она, — не говори со мной так, как будто собралась умирать. Не смей умирать, поняла?

Кит улыбнулась.

— Хорошо.

Лэнси взялась своим мизинцем за её.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.


	6. Chapter 6

Они разошлись, и встретились уже на подходе к городу, тихому, как осенний омут, и пустому. Кит кивнула Лэнси, взяла её за руку, и они переместились вперёд, к улицам, а потом — к озеру, над которым возвышался уродливая на вид башня, которую Кит могла бы назвать разве что костлявой, никакие другие слова к ней не подходили. Фиолетовые окна наверху светились изнутри, и свет падал на тёмную гладь озера, отражаясь от неё, как от зеркала. Кит подошла к воде, заглянула в неё, но вместо своего отражения увидела страшное: застывшее в немом крике бледное лишённое возраста лицо с бельмами вместо глаз.

— Это слуа, — сказала Лэнси. — Они связаны клятвой с королевой фейри, но её никто не видел с тех пор, как галра завоевали центральные земли, поэтому слуа спят в лесах и озёрах, ожидая, когда она их позовёт. Очень многие народы боятся слуа — неудивительно, что тёмный бог решил расположить свою башню здесь.

И правда — несколько келпи за спиной Кит зашептались, зашелестели полные тревоги голоса, промелькнули по лицам тени. Кит развернулась к ним, хмурясь, вздёрнула подбородок, расправила плечи.

— Что страшнее, — спросила она, — мирно спящая под водой армия или уничтожение всего вашего рода руками галра?

— Если бы слуа были нашими врагами, мы были бы уже мертвы, — поддакнула ей одна из мантикор, — идём.

Кит прошагала по мосту первая, толкнула скрипучие двери, ведущие внутрь одинокой башни. Вокруг было слишком тихо, _напрягающе_ тихо, словно башню и правда, как и предполагала Аллура, совсем никто не защищал. Внутри было пусто, только винтовая лестница вела наверх, как в маяке. Кит поднялась по ней, напряжённо держась за рукоять кинжала, но никто не напал; ничего не произошло.

На самом верху башни находился просторный круглый зал со сводчатой крышей, в центре которого стоял высокий длинный посох: металл причудливо оплетал крупный фиолетовый кристалл, похожий на аметист или шпинель. Кристалл сиял; свет бился в окна, расцвечивая комнату фиолетовым светом; Кит шагнула к нему, обернулась на Лэнси, спросила:  
— Что делать? — и, когда та пожала плечами, схватилась за посох.

И — провалилась в темноту, вспыхивающую фиолетовыми огнями. Там ничего не было, кроме темноты, и сквозь тишину иногда просачивались звуки знакомого голоса, но Кит никак не могла понять, чей именно этот голос — высокий и звонкий, неприятный даже, почти надламывающийся, он звал её по имени снова, и снова, и снова:   
— _Кит!_

Кит моргнула — и осознала себя держащей кинжал у горла Лэнси.

— Ох, _блядь_.

Она отскочила на полшага, заткнула кинжал за пояс, осмотрела Лэнси с головы до ног, проверяя, не ранила ли её. Лэнси стояла, тяжело дыша, у самой стены; метки на щеках светились ярким голубым светом, как и глаза со зрачком, ставшим тонким и узким, как росчерк на бумаге.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Кит, — что произошло?

— Ты схватилась за посох, — ответила Лэнси, — и стала совсем другой, и твой клинок светился фиолетовым огнём, как у галра. Им ты сломала посох, пока пыталась меня достать. Откуда он у тебя? Так могут только клинки, выкованные с магией тёмных богов.

Кит оглянулась на посох — тот лежал на полу, рассечённый надвое — и пожала плечами.

— Достался от мамы.

Лэнси нахмурилась. Подошла ближе, коснулась тёплыми пальцами щеки, сверкнула голубизной вернувшихся в норму глаз.

— Ты всё ещё на моей стороне, мо грэйд? — спросила она.

Кит поцеловала её в уголок губ.

— Всегда буду на твоей.

Забрав обломки посоха — Аллура попросила их забрать из башни всё, что они смогут поднять, — они ушли, и Кит, обернувшись напоследок, увидела, как из домов в городе начали выглядывать тени и силуэты. Когда она спросила, что это за существа, Лэнси только печально покачала головой:  
— Их нам не спасти.

Гораздо позже, в замке, она объяснила, почему.

— Император выкачивает из них энергию душ, — тихо сказала она. — Это самое страшное — лишиться души, так, что она не переродится и не вернётся снова в этот мир. Чужими душами император продлевает себе жизнь.

О, подумала Кит. Вот и цель. То, что тёмный бог пообещал первым галра, той группке людей, чтобы они пошли за ним. То, ради чего они здесь, то, ради чего они, те, кем тёмный бог не манипулирует полностью, сражаются. Злосчастная вечная жизнь, полученная за счёт чужих жертв, невосполнимого ресурса бессмертных душ.

Цель была ясная — и глупая до невозможности. Как в сказке, где добро всегда побеждает зло, нужно только чуть-чуть постараться, где у чудовищ нет печального бэкграунда, а у героев нет мерзких черт. Кит поморщилась, вспоминая о Широ — где он, как он, что с ним случилось, почему он вообще оказался здесь? — и стиснула в ладони обломок посоха. Тот мигнул тусклым светом и потух, как перегоревшая лампочка.

Аллура вырезала кристалл из металлической оправы, положила его на стол, расписанный вязью непонятных Кит эльфийских слов, и принялась, положив руки прямо на символы, шептать себе под нос невероятно красивые песни. Свет родился внутри кристалла, яркий, белый, как бумажный лист, он медленно вытеснил фиолетовый, а потом обратился светло-голубым. Аллура вздохнула, тряхнула головой, убрала за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь, и взяла сменивший цвет кристалл в ладони, глядя в него сквозь свет.

— С этим можно будет накрыть невидимостью весь город, — сказала она, — очень чистый кристалл. Если остальные принесут такие же, мы сможем спрятать территории вплоть до Кер-Ис.

Остальные пришли ни с чем. Келпи, Рори, вышел вперёд, кивая Аллуре, и произнёс:  
— Посох накрыт сильным магическим щитом. Мы не смогли его коснуться.

Аллура нахмурилась. Обернулась на Кит и Лэнси, стоящих рука об руку у стола с кристаллом на нём, сощурила глаза. Спросила неуверенно:  
— Кит, это ты забрала посох?

— Да. Я коснулась его, и... он меня заколдовал? Не знаю, в общем, я напала на Лэнси, и в процессе случайно его сломала. Вместе с ним, наверное, сломалось и то заклинание, что было на мне.

— Значит, к посоху может прикоснуться только человек, — пробормотала Аллура, — хотя сломать его не так просто... ладно. спасибо, Кит. Спасибо, Рори.

Меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут спустя она потревожила Кит в их с Лэнси комнате; сказала:  
— Собирайтесь. Всё расскажу по пути.

Рассказ был недолгим: Аллура объяснила, что нужно забрать остальные кристаллы; объяснила, что Лэнси должна страховать Кит на случай, если та снова поедет крышей; объяснила, что на всякий случай с ними двумя пойдут ещё трое мантикор, келпи и Рона. Кит кивала всю дорогу к выходу из замка, и всю дорогу до города на далёком-далёком севере сжимала ладонь Лэнси так, словно они могли больше никогда не встретиться.

А Лэнси —   
Лэнси, судя по всему, была не в восторге от приказа Аллуры. Всю дорогу она бурчала проклятия себе под нос, сжимала ладонь Кит в ответ до хруста, словно они мерялись силами, и кожа её была горячей, как пламя, а метки и глаза светились голубым.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Лэнси, когда они подобрались к городу, — пожалуйста...

Она замолчала. Кит взяла её лицо в ладони и поцеловала — в лоб, в нос, в щёки. Коснулась губами губ — осторожно и мягко. Пообещала, сама себе не веря:  
— Всё будет хорошо.

Армии галра уже охраняли башню и патрулировали улицы города. Кит тщетно искала в них Широ, когда пробиралась мимо переулками и крышами, когда пряталась вместе с Лэнси в тенях, когда уворачивалась от взглядов — пустых, начисто лишённых эмоций. Она быстро убивала тех, кто её замечал; галра просто не успевали поднять тревогу.

Красная кровь неприятно липла к рукам, и Кит вытерла её об штаны. Башня возвышалась впереди, костлявая и уродливая; окна наверху светились, как маяк. Кит стояла в её жирной тени, ждала следующий патруль, Лэнси стояла впереди, ближе к стене, в непросматриваемом углу мостовой, и рядом с ней лежала убитая галра.

Вход охраняли шестеро — они были на мантикорах, келпи и Роне; в патруле, кроме убитой, было ещё около десяти человек, сменяющих друг друга каждые пятнадцать минут, и до пересменки оставалось минуты полторы — а потом ещё сколько-то для того, чтобы забрать посох. Кит понятия не имела, есть ли галра внутри башни, но с этим можно было разобраться потом; патруль не ждал.

Услышав шаркающие шаги, Кит покрепче перехватила рукоять кинжала и пригнулась, готовясь атаковать. Из-за башни вышагнули трое — две женщины и огромный шкафоподобный мужчина. Кит бросилась на него, резанула по ногам, пырнула в живот, подскочив, полоснула по шее — кровь брызнула, заливая одежду. Мужчина рухнул, как подкошенный, и Кит обернулась на Лэнси, уже разобравшуюся с остальными. Они кивнули друг другу и побежали в сторону входа, где, заливая мостовую красным, лежали семь трупов — шесть человек и одна мантикора.

Кит поморщилась, шагая в башню, взлетела по винтовой лестнице вверх, прислушиваясь к тишине внутри, остановилась у посоха, глядя поочерёдно то на него, то на свой кинжал. Тёмные линии, похожие на кольца древесного сруба, не отражали свет, а наоборот, словно поглощали его — становились тёмно-фиолетовыми, как синяки.

Кит размахнулась и ударила по посоху; клинок громко звякнул, и отдачей прошлось по ладони так сильно, что Кит едва не взвыла, роняя кинжал на пол. Злость вскипела в груди, словно только этого и ждала.

— Ну, хули, план Б, — сквозь зубы сказала Кит, поворачиваясь к Лэнси, — запри дверь. Когда я коснусь посоха, уворачивайся от меня так, чтобы я попала по нему, а не по тебе, хорошо? И пожалуйста, будь осторожна. Сваливать, если галра не очнутся, будем через окно; если что-то пойдёт не так — уходи одна, поняла?

Лэнси недобро зыркнула на неё.

— Никуда я без тебя не уйду.

— Блядь, давай не будем выяснять это сейчас!

— А когда ещё? Когда ты не очнёшься? Давай просто вернёмся, Кит, у нас уже есть один кристалл, нам хватит и его!

Кит скрипнула зубами.

— Хрена с два, — рыкнула она, — мы его заберём, мы освободим эти земли, и следующие, и следующие, мы спасём Широ, мы спасём всех этих людей; мы сделаем это, даже если мне придётся пожертвовать собой. Мне нечего терять, помнишь?

Не дождавшись ответа Лэнси, она выпалила:  
— А теперь давай, — и коснулась пальцами посоха.

Темнота проглотила её в мгновение ока. Густая, как пудинг, она изредка вспыхивала фиолетовыми огнями, и Кит шла на них, вслушиваясь в звенящую тишину — в прошлый раз её вытащил отсюда именно голос Лэнси.

Из темноты выглянуло до боли знакомое лицо, и Кит замерла, вглядываясь в него с испугом. Шрам на переносице и седая чёлка делали Широ старше, чем он был на самом деле; серые глаза смотрели прямо и не были пустыми. Он тоже застыл, как и Кит, и нахмурился.

— Китти?

Сердце у Кит пропустило удар. Она едва не подавилась вдохом, сделала резкий, порывистый шаг вперёд, вставая совсем рядом с Широ, протянула руку, осторожно касаясь его плеча — оно было настоящим, осязаемым, и весь Широ был настоящим и осязаемым, хотя они находились не в реальности — даже не там,_ с обратной стороны,_ а где-то ещё.

— Это я, Широ, — выдохнула Кит, — это я.

Не удержалась:  
— Где тебя носило всё это время?

Широ неловко улыбнулся, почесал в затылке, пожал плечами. Ответил неопределённо:  
— Я не знаю.

Что-то очень громко звякнуло, словно рвущаяся цепь, и Кит услышала срывающийся голос Лэнси, зовущий её с той стороны.

— Извини, — сказала Кит, чувствуя, как на лицо лезет мерзкая гримаса печали, — мне пора.

А потом открыла глаза. Лэнси стояла чуть поодаль, у стены; разрезанный надвое посох лежал на полу, и кристал медленно гас, как уголёк, собирающийся потухнуть. Выбившие дверь галра застыли на пороге, медленно просыпаясь от долгого-долгого сна.

Кит выдохнула облегчённо, подошла к Лэнси, ткнулась лбом ей в плечо. Пробурчала почти неслышно:  
— Я видела Широ. Там... где-то. Я видела его. Он узнал меня.

Лэнси поцеловала её в макушку и обняла за плечи; обратилась к людям — Кит пропустила почти все её слова, из всей речи вычленив только слово «площадь». Позже, когда город далеко-далеко на севере остался позади, и перед Кит выросла громада замка львов, она, наконец, очнулась от туманящих голову воспоминаний о Широ — о помнящем её Широ, о живом Широ, которого можно спасти, — и взяла себя в руки.

Аллура смерила её взглядом, выслушала отчёт Лэнси о том, что случилось, и вздохнула, сжав пальцами переносицу.

— Ты была во _тьме_, — сказала она, — это мир тёмных богов; там содержатся все души, которые они собрали со времён первых войн. Никто не знает, как достать их оттуда; _тьмой_ могут управлять только сами тёмные боги. Как ты вообще нашла там Широ?

— Ну, — Кит пожала плечами, — я шла?

Аллура нахмурилась ещё сильнее, а потом вдруг дёрнулась, покосилась взглядом на клинок Кит, попросила каким-то странным, словно неверящим тоном:  
— Дай сюда свою руку, пожалуйста.

Кит протянула ладонь, и Аллура ткнула ей в палец тонкой иголкой; капля крови скатилась вниз и повисла в воздухе, сформировавшись в тёмно-красный шар. Аллура мановением руки переместила её к столу, на котором лежал не очищенный ещё кристалл, и капнула кровью прямо на символы, написанные на столешнице. Капля зашипела, задымилась, как кислота, прожгла камень и испарилась, оставив некрасивый выжженный круг прямо посреди эльфийской вязи. Аллура обернулась к Кит и посмотрела уже не с недоумением — с тревогой и отчётливой угрозой.

— Кто ты такая?

— Человек? — ответила Кит, — кем ещё я могу быть?

— Человеческая кровь не реагирует на вязь Ллори, — на одном дыхании выдала Аллура, — это заклинание придумано специально, чтобы противостоять тёмным богам. Я спрашиваю ещё раз: кто ты и откуда?

— Китнисс Когане, — пожала плечами Кит, — планета Земля, США, штат Айдахо, город Каскейд. Родилась в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом году у Адама и Кролии Когане.

Аллура застыла. Повторила себе под нос: _Кролия. Кролия._ — и поджала губы.

— Это имя тёмного бога, — сказала она всё так же задумчиво, скорее себе, чем Кит, — Кролия была из клинков Марморы, группы тёмных богов, которые хотели мира с народами низших планов. Но как у неё получилось? Они же не могут...

— Погоди, — Кит остановила её жестом ладони, — что?

Аллура вздрогнула, посмотрела на неё с отчётливым недоверием, даже с ненавистью.

— Твоя мать — Кролия — из расы тёмных богов. Ты знаешь, где она сейчас?

— Она умерла при родах, — ответила Кит. — И подожди! Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что она была этим... тёмным богом? Такое имя может быть у кого угодно!

— Среди тёмных богов не было носителей повторяющихся имён, — мрачно произнесла Аллура, — твоя кровь отреагировала так же, как отреагировала бы кровь тёмного бога, значит, ты являешься одной из них... или кем-то похожим. У тёмных богов нет права давать чему-то жизнь — они могут только повторить её, воплотить уже существующее в себе. Так твоя мать стала человеком и смогла зачать тебя, но подарить тебе жизнь, не пожертвовав своей, у неё не получилось.

— Ты всё это только что придумала, — прорычала Кит, — у тебя нет права утверждать, что это правда!

Аллура недобро усмехнулась.

— Может быть, в части сказанного я неправа, но то, что ты приходишься родственницей тёмным богам, правда. Иначе твоя кровь не прожгла бы вязь Ллори.

Кит обернулась на Лэнси. Та смотрела с тревогой и печалью, свет лился из-за прямой линии расправленных плеч, делая её силуэт темнее и резче. Она не спросила «ты всё ещё на моей стороне?», хотя Кит ждала этого вопроса, — только подошла ближе и увлекла её в объятие, закрывая от Аллуры.

— Она на нашей стороне, — сказала Лэнси.

Аллура поджала губы.

— На нашей ли?

— Сомневаешься в моём выборе? — Лэнси расправила плечи и шагнула вперёд, приблизившись к Аллуре, заглянула ей в лицо светящимися глазами с узким кошачьим зрачком — таким взглядом, что даже Кит пробрал озноб. — Скажи, это твой взвешенный выбор — сомневаться? Или это твоё прошлое играет с тобой злые шутки, такие, что ты друга принимаешь за врага?

Аллура открыла рот, а потом закрыла, как рыба, выброшенная на берег приливной волной. Она отошла на шаг, словно защищаясь от злобы Лэнси, скрестила руки на груди, отвернула голову, — оставалось только хмыкнуть надменно для полноты картины. Вокруг замигали огни, они вспыхивали искрами, меняли цвет от жёлтого к синему и обратно, сталкивались друг с другом, словно ссорясь.

Кит невыносимо захотелось уйти. Она опять видела то, чего, наверное, не должна была, и опять была невидимкой, словно её здесь и не было вовсе. Аллура зыркнула на неё, и желание возросло втрое; Кит развернулась, шагая к двери, но та захлопнулась у неё перед носом.

— Стой.

Кит сделала глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, но это нихрена не помогло. Начиная раздражаться, она сквозь зубы проговорила:  
— Можно было просто сказать. Куда я, блядь, отсюда денусь-то, в любом случае.

Лэнси охнула, но ничего не сказала, только застыла недвижимым изваянием между ними, как меж двух огней.

— Прошу прощения, — неохотно проговорила Аллура, когда Кит обернулась к ней, — но я тебе не верю.

Кит осклабилась.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — сказала она, — и чё дальше-то? Всё, война окончена, сворачиваем удочки и прячемся по углам? Ты же этим занималась все эти годы, хочешь продолжить?

— Да какое тебе дело вообще?! — Аллура всплеснула руками. — Если ты правда чужая здесь, какое тебе дело?

Кит застыла, как вкопанная. Губы по привычке растянулись в защитный оскал, в груди неприятно провернулись осколки прошлого и настоящего — где она чужая везде, куда ни ткнись. Кит так и сказала:  
— А я везде чужая. И что мне теперь, сдохнуть? Я могла сделать это очень много раз — ты себе представить не можешь, сколько. Так что давай ещё раз: чё дальше-то?

Аллура промолчала. Кит осклабилась ещё пуще:  
— Хочешь, чтоб я ушла? Да без проблем, — и повернулась обратно к двери.

Лэнси схватила её за руку, и злость в груди Кит вспыхнула только сильнее, полоснула огненными когтями по грудной клетке изнутри — так больно, что стало трудно дышать. От ярости закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах, всё залило сначала красным, а потом фиолетовым, даже клинок за поясом засветился где-то на периферии. Кит впервые за всё время пребывания здесь, наконец, ощутила это мерзкое чувство непричастности ко всему, такое же, какое было, когда она жила у Широгане, когда она училась в монастыре, когда она сидела в клубах с Гэбом, Ньютом и Энни.

Это чувство — словно земля медленно уезжает из-под ног, и в желудке резко становится пусто, и где-то над ним тоже, и эта пустота пытается засосать в себя весь мир, как чёрная дыра, и хочется пить, но никак не напиться — ни водой, ни спиртом.   
Чувство, как будто всё далеко-далеко, и звуки вокруг смазываются в неясный шум, и в голове гудит, как троящий мотор старой поломанной тачки со свалки металлолома.   
Чувство, словно ты воздушный шарик, накачанный гелием, и ты улетишь далеко в небо и лопнешь от внутреннего давления где-нибудь там, на высоте, если тебя никто не удержит.

Кит едва ли могла описать его как-то ещё. Это было поистине дурацкое чувство, оно лишало её всех эмоций разом, оставляя после себя только пустоту и каплю тоски по чему-то, что у неё уж точно никогда не появится.

Что обещало появиться сейчас, но, видимо, так и не появилось.

Дом.

Кит обернулась и посмотрела на Лэнси. К горлу подкатил комок, но плакать не хотелось — только в носу щипало совсем чуть-чуть, как перед тем, как расплачешься, и и пекло глаза. Лэнси подняла голову — Кит на секунду задумалась о том, что будет видеть в кошмарах её извиняющееся лицо — и ничего не сказала, только уставилась глаза в глаза своим пронзительным взглядом, в который Кит ну никак не должна была влюбляться.

— Пожалуйста, — прошелестела Кит, — оставь меня в покое.

Она вырвалась из хватки, забрала из комнаты гитару, переоделась в свои старые шмотки, которые Коран каким-то чудом уже успел постирать, и ушла — обратно в особняком стоящий вдали от всего дом, пахнущий старым деревом, лимонной натиркой и лавандовым саше, благо, уйти из замка было гораздо проще, чем попасть в него. Кит понимала, что это был чертовски глупый поступок, но что ещё, в самом-то деле, она могла сделать, если ей перестали доверять? Унижаться и доказывать, что она не враг, Кит не собиралась — ей с лихвой хватило этого там, в нормальном мире.

Там, где она умирала сейчас.  
Там, где её никто не ждал.

Она разожгла огонь в камине и села возле него, завернувшись в фиолетовый плед. Вспомнила о двух с половиной фотографиях мамы в альбомах где-то в комнате отца, сбегала за ними и принялась перелистывать фотографию за фотографией, лист за листом, пока не нашла незнакомое лицо, так похожее на её.

Кролия была красивой — с грубыми, словно из камня выточенными чертами лица, двумя тёмными татуировками на щеках и смешными пушистыми кудрями. На одной из фотографий она улыбалась, и это была действительно прекрасная улыбка, так не похожая на оскал, который Кит привыкла видеть на своём лице. Кролия была красивой — и совсем-совсем не казалась каким-то мифическим существом, злодеем из сказок, где добро всегда побеждает зло.

Где у злодеев нет печального бэкграунда, а у героев — мерзких черт.

Кит погладила фотографию пальцем — и снова ощутила, как мерзко саднит в груди и щиплет в носу. Стало холодно, глаза запекло, фотография размылась перед глазами в серое акварельное пятно, и Кит шмыгнула носом, сворачиваясь в ком прямо на полу, обнимая альбом и ощущая, как озноб, несмотря на пламя и одеяла, пробирается всё глубже под кожу, врастая в кости.

Было больно.   
Совсем неожиданно, было так больно, что хотелось скрести по полу ногтями и выть.

Кит рассмеялась и всхлипнула, стискивая зубы и кулаки.


	7. Chapter 7

Лэнси пришла на вторые сутки, вечером. она обошла Кит, подняла раскиданные на полу фотоальбомы, подбросила дров в камин, села на пол рядом, обняв колени. сказала:  
— Прости.

— За что? — пробубнила Кит из-под пледа, — ты ничего не сделала.

— За то, что я ничего не сделала.

Вставать не хотелось, и смотреть на неё не хотелось, нихрена, в общем-то не хотелось. Кит сильнее завернулась в плед, ощутив, как саднят старые шрамы — не то на погоду, не то просто так, — и, не так и не высунув голову из одеяла, ответила:  
— Ты не виновата.

Лэнси шмыгнула носом — простыла, что ли? Драконы вообще могут заболеть?

— Ты так сильно не хочешь меня прощать?

— Да не за что тебя прощать, — буркнула Кит, — Аллура права, я чужая здесь; что ты вообще можешь с этим сделать?

От дрожащего дыхания рядом хотелось сесть и расплакаться — или напиться. Кит поднялась на ноги, закуталась в плед, как в плащ, и пошла в кухню искать алкоголь и стаканы. Алкоголь нашёлся, стаканы — нет; Кит вернулась обратно к камину с бутылкой дорогущего скотча и посмотрела на Лэнси. Та сидела в слезах, надув щёки и то и дело шмыгая носом, и зло глотала слёзы. Кит вздохнула.

— Ну и чего ты ревёшь?

— Птичку жалко.

— Какую птичку?

Лэнси фыркнула сквозь слёзы; голубоватые огни, танцующие вокруг неё, вздрогнули и рассыпались по комнате, как упавшие на пол звёзды.

— Тебя.

Кит отвернулась к камну и плюхнулась на пол, свинчивая крышку с бутылки. Дом участливо заворчал и всё-таки выкатил на пол два гранёных хрустальных стакана — непонятно только, откуда. Кит налила себе и обернулась к Лэнси:  
— Будешь?

— Давай.

Пили молча. Кит пялилась в пламя, слушая, как мирно урчит дом, не обращая внимания ни на что; алкоголь согревал озябшее нутро и быстро растворялся в крови, туманя разум; перед глазами плыло, размывалось акварельными пятнами, как чернила в воде, и мир снова начинал казаться непричастным, чужим и холодным, как зима на Аляске.

— Знаешь, — сказала Лэнси тихо-тихо, почти сливаясь своим голосом с урчанием дома, — когда я тебя увидела, во мне что-то щёлкнуло. Чиркнуло, как кремень.

— В смысле?

Лэнси усмехнулась.

— Не знаю, как объяснить. Просто, знаешь, как будто до момента нашей встречи я жила неправильно или не жила вовсе. Словно я не слышала, или не видела, или не ощущала, а потом вдруг — раз — и всё заработало, как часы. Мир вокруг стал таким, как надо. Словно он только тебя и ждал. Словно я только тебя и ждала.

— Пытаешься меня утешить? — сощурилась Кит.

— Нет, — пожала плечами Лэнси, — просто говорю.

Приговорив полбутылки, Кит так и не согрелась. Поёжившись, она сильнее завернулась в плед, но тот тоже казался холодным, и пламя — пламя тоже не грело. Кит встряхнула янтарную жидкость в бутылке и поморщилась от накатившего головокружения.

— Что с тобой? — спросила Лэнси.

— Холодно.

Лэнси задумчиво оглядела комнату:  
— Да вроде нет... — и, чертыхнувшись, подскочила к Кит, — посмотри на меня!

Кит повернулась к Лэнси лицом. Тёплые руки на коже ощущались почти обжигающе-горячими; глаза и голубые метки на скулах Лэнси горели синим огнём, к которому хотелось прикоснуться, об который хотелось согреться; хотелось так, что от ощущаемого холода судорогой сводило нутро.

Лэнси подняла Кит на ноги, стряхнула с неё одеяло, и стало ещё холоднее, ещё больнее; сосущее под ложечкой желание согреться где-то внутри начало переростаться в дикую, кусачую одержимость. Кит схватилась за Лэнси, сжала в ладонях тонкие запястья, заглянула в испуганное лицо, прежде чем поцеловать — в лоб, висок, скулу, щёку, губы. Холод пробирался глубже и глубже, грыз ледяными зубами внутренности, замораживал лёгкие, отчего их не хватало даже на вдох, а Лэнси была горячей, как ещё светящиеся от жара угли костра, и её хотелось забрать себе целиком и полностью, поглотить, объять, чтобы не было так холодно, так ужасно, ужасно холодно.

— Блядь, — выругалась Лэнси, отстраняя Кит от себя и хватая за руку, — идём, мо грэйд. Идём, ну!

— Не могу, — просипела Кит, — холодно. Так холодно, Лэнси. Почему?

Лэнси выволокла её на улицу, в пасмурный ледяной вечер, и, обратившись в дракона, схватила Кит когтистыми лапами и понесла сквозь холодное-холодное небо обратно в замок.

Кит увидела своё отражение в серебряной чешуе: глаза светились фиолетовым, и от не до конца зажившего рубца на лице тянулись по всему лицу тёмные ветвистые линии сосудов, словно она из человека превращалась во что-то другое. Совсем некстати вспомнились слова Аллуры: «кто ты такая» эхом повторилось в голове, кажется, несколько тысяч раз, и Кит не закричала только потому, что холод забрал у неё даже эту возможность.

Если так себя чувствуют все тёмные боги, подумала Кит, то понятно, почему они обозлились на весь мир.

Кит очнулась от голоса — Лэнси волокла её на себе коридорами замка и мычала себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию колыбельной; от звука становилось чуть-чуть теплее, но холод всё ещё обжигал и болел внутри, словно осколки льда при каждом вдохе взрезали что-то внутри. Тепло рук жгло кожу сквозь рубашку; Кит поёжилась, приникая к Лэнси ближе, пытаясь вобрать в себя её тепло, и открыла глаза, замечая только всполохи света и тени, — и больше ничего.

— Я не вижу, — прошелестела Кит, — я нихрена не вижу, Лэнси.

— Тише, мо грэйд. сейчас.

Она поставила Кит на ноги и открыла дверь. Кит увидела заклинание вокруг комнаты — это была мерцающая голубая стена — сквозь которое Лэнси шагнула, потянув её за собой. Секунда невесомости обернулась обжигающей болью; перед зажмуренными глазами всё окрасилось красным, и Кит захрипела, оседая на пол и обнимая руками колени.

— Господи, — просипела Аллура, — что с ней?

Лэнси всхлипнула.

— Я пришла спросить это у тебя!

От Аллуры веяло холодом, сырым и голодным, как дикий зверь. Кит отшатнулась от её рук, забилась в угол и зарычала, хватаясь за кинжал на поясе, светящийся тёплым фиолетовым.

— Что с ней, чёрт побери?! — неожиданно зло рявкнула Лэнси.

— Это энергия тьмы, — ответила Аллура, — её душа отторгает энергию тьмы.

— Ты говорила, что она — дочь тёмного бога, какого хрена она отторгает их энергию?

— Я не знаю!

Кит вонзила клинок в пол. Прохрипела:  
— Одеяло, — и, сощурившись, сквозь ледяную корку перед глазами посмотрела на светящуюся четырьмя голубыми огнями Лэнси, — дайте одеяло, а потом сритесь. Холодно, с-с-сука.

Лэнси накрыла её тяжёлым пуховым одеялом, и Кит закуталась в него, не ощущая тепла, закрыла глаза и провалилась в темноту, вспыхивающую фиолетовыми огнями. Где-то здесь должен был быть Широ, и Кит искала его, шагая от огня к огню, не замечая, что разрывает цепи, связывающие эти огни с тьмой, не замечая благодарностей освободившихся душ.

Вдруг темнота перед ней сгустилась, и из неё вышагнула женщина, чем-то отдалённо напоминающая Аллуру, только с серой кожей и более резкими чертами лица. Глаза её, жёлтые, как у кошки, светились в темноте и смотрели Кит прямо в душу.

— Кролия даже не пыталась сделать из тебя героиню этого мира, но ты всё равно ею стала, да? — прошипела женщина, — ходишь здесь, разрываешь наши цепи, думаешь, это сойдёт тебе с рук? Ты родилась во тьме, и тьма поглотит тебя, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Кит вздохнула. Кинжал на поясе завибрировал и сам лёг в ладонь; Кит выплюнула зло:  
— Пошла ты, — и, не размахиваясь, резанула по тени.

Тень увернулась, и Кит атаковала снова, и снова, и снова, пока огни вокруг не потухли, и холод снова не сковал тело. Кит неохотно открыла глаза — она лежала на полу, укрытая одеялом, и над ней, читая какое-то заклинание, стояла Аллура.

Кит снова могла нормально видеть — она разглядела страх на лице Аллуры и отчаянное беспокойство на лице стоящей рядом с ней Лэнси; разглядела расписанный созвездиями потолок; разглядела вещи на полках. Кит больше не было настолько холодно — она всё ещё чувствовала себя так, словно вышла на улицу осенью без куртки, но этот холод не был нестерпимым.

Она поднялась на ноги, откинув одеяло, и, пошатываясь, встала напротив Лэнси. Сказала:  
— Это женщина.

— Кто?

— Та, кто управляет галра. Это женщина.

Аллура покачала головой.

— У тёмных богов нет понятия пола. Они просто принимают удобную для себя форму.

Кит заглянула ей в глаза, посмотрела на розовые метки на скулах.

— Она была похожа на тебя.

Аллура дёрнулась и отшатнулась.

— Ты мне мстишь так, да?

— Нет, — покачала головой Кит, — она и правда была на тебя похожа. Сказала, что я — героиня этого мира, а ещё — что тьма сожрёт меня, хочу я этого или нет. Я послала её, и она ушла.

Как её зовут, интересно, подумала Кит, и память — та, что не её самой, а её души — подсказала: Хаггар.

— Её звали Хаггар.

Сказав это, Кит развернулась и ушла из комнаты, шагая в сторону выхода из замка. Лэнси поймала её на лестнице, схватила за запястье, останавливая, развернула к себе. И, не дав вставить и слова, обняла — резко и крепко, горячими ладонями касаясь спины. Кит обняла её в ответ — снова отчаянно захотелось тепла, — ткнулась губами в обжигающе-горячую шею.

— Не будешь спрашивать, на чьей я стороне?

Лэнси фыркнула, обнимая ещё крепче, так, что стало трудно дышать.

— Я знаю, на чьей.

И попросила:  
— Останься.

Взяв Кит за руку, она зашагала по коридорам замка к своей комнате — огромной, неубранной, полной раскиданной по стульям и креслам одежды, с незаправленной кроватью и недоеденным ужином на столе.

— Есть хочу, — пробормотала Кит, — сходим на кухню?

— Да я и одна справлюсь, оставайся тут.

— Нет, — Кит поймала её за руку и потянула на себя, — вместе. Без тебя холодно.

Лэнси грустно поджала губы.

— Хорошо.

Они сходили на кухню, к Корану, и, нагрузив поднос едой, вернулись обратно в комнату. Кит поела, вымылась в обжигающе-горячей воде, но теплее не стало, и тогда она обняла Лэнси, влезая ей на колени и забираясь замёрзшими руками под голубую футболку, ощущая, как сердце долбится в грудную клетку, а кровь в виски. Лэнси хихикнула, коснулась горячими ладонями плеч, огладила запястья под рукавами рубашки, расстегнула верхние пуговицы, останавливаясь на полпути. Кит склонила голову к плечу, наблюдая за ней — в груди защемило от красоты.

— Чего ты ждёшь?

— Боюсь, что опять кто-нибудь придёт и обломает нам всё веселье.

К горлу подкатил смешок, веселье рассыпалось под кожей искрами, как бенгальские огни.

— Ага, — серьёзно кивнула Кит — и тут же улыбнулась: — Или стесняешься.

Лэнси вспыхнула.

— ...или стесняюсь.

Кит взяла её за руки и расстегнула рубашку сама, сдёргивая с плеч плотную ткань. Стало холоднее, но горячие ладони Лэнси огладили плечи, прошлись по бокам и вернулись к груди, пальцы прихватили сосок, и Кит шумно выдохнула от того, насколько горячей казалась чужая кожа, насколько сладкими казались прикосновения. Лэнси поцеловала Кит в уголок губ, спустилась поцелуями к шее, прикусила кожу, оставляя на ней медленно краснеющий след засоса, провела языком по ключице — и застыла, закрыв руками лицо.

Кит испугалась на секунду, но поняв, что Лэнси просто смущается, фыркнула, ущипнула её за бок, взяла за запястья, разводя руки в стороны, поцеловала в покрасневший от смущения нос. медленно, молчаливо спрашивая разрешение, Кит взялась за край голубой футболки с золотой вышивкой, потянула вверх, снимая её с Лэнси, провела ладонями по худым смуглым бокам, восхищённо рассматривая Лэнси со всех сторон; огладила пальцами острую скулу с сияющей голубой меткой, пересчитала позвонки. В животе разгоралось пламя, грело изнутри, поднималось к груди искрами и всполохами, и Кит на секунду подумалось, что её разорвёт, если она не зацелует Лэнси сейчас же.

Лэнси же от прямого взгляда смутилась ещё сильнее, зажалась, и Кит поцеловала её в подбородок, провела кончиками пальцев по ключицам, замирая, спросила:  
— Как ты?

— Я очень, очень, очень смущена, — пропищала Лэнси, — но... продолжай? Пожалуйста? Я-

Кит не дослушала её — смяла губы поцелуем, опрокинула на кровать, нависая сверху, поцелуями спустилась к грудям и чуть сжала их в ладонях, заглядывая Лэнси в глаза — яркие, словно все звёзды мира светили из них, с сузившимися кошачьими зрачками. Кит склонилась обратно к груди, поцеловала коричневый сосок, прижала его губами, и Лэнси шумно выдохнула, резко сжав колени.

В горле родился удовлетворённый рык; Кит улыбнулась хищно, спустилась ниже, поцеловала Лэнси в живот, расстегнула пуговицы на шортах и медленно стянула их, рассматривая смешные серые трусики с цветочным принтом. Поддела резинку над тазовой косточкой, потянула вниз, и Лэнси схватила её за руку, зажмурившись.

— Погоди!

Кит отстранилась, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Сердце в груди билось, как пичуга, словно Кит бежала марафон.

— Хорошо. что не так?

— Всё так, — Лэнси судорожно выдохнула, прикрывая раскрасневшееся лицо рукой, — просто... ты первая.

— Что?

Лэнси понизила голос до едва различимого шёпота.

— Ты первая раздевайся.

Кит расхохоталась, расстегнула джинсы, стягивая их вместе с бельём и отбрасывая себе за спину, в угол комнаты. Села рядом с Лэнси, снова поддевая пальцем резинку её трусиков.

— Твоя очередь.

Лэнси вздохнула — и улыбнулась широко-широко, ласково-ласково, так, что Кит застыла, забыв, что вообще хотела с ней делать, и в груди вместо холода поднялось тёплое, словно большой пушистый кот растянулся у сердца. Лэнси сказала:  
— Ну?

И Кит, наконец, сняла с неё бельё.

Чуть позже она много смущалась и любопытничала, и её руки были, казалось, повсюду, — Кит не успевала замёрзнуть; казалось, ещё одно прикосновение — и она загорится от жара смуглых ладоней, как уголёк.

И, когда вечер перетёк в глубокую ночь, они уснули в обнимку, совершенно не боясь того, что будет завтра.

Будущее, впрочем, не боялось их тоже — и потому нагрянуло резко, как пощёчина. Кит проснулась в кромешной темноте с фиолетовыми точками огней, и поняла, что это тьма опять накрыла её с головой, как одеяло. Тотчас же бросившись искать Широ, Кит опять принялась разрывать цепь за цепью, и разорванные звенья бряцали за её спиной, и чужие голоса нарастали, делаясь совершенно невыносимыми, а потом резко стало очень холодно, и Кит проснулась, совсем чуть-чуть не успев дошагать до нужной точки.

В груди резануло тоской. Широ всё ещё был там, во тьме, цепи Хаггар сковывали его, опутывали, как паутина.

И всё ещё была — война, дурацкая сказочная война, в которой Кит собиралась принять участие. Из которой Кит собиралась спасти Широ, и Лэнси, и, наверное, Аллуру тоже.  
любой ценой.

Что-то мелькнуло в окне; взгляд зацепился за фиолетовый цвет, и Кит, повернув голову, увидела знакомый тёмный силуэт на фоне светлеющего неба. Это была Хаггар; должно быть, она не видела замка, но знала, что он где-то здесь. Кит рванулась с кровати к окну, но Хаггар исчезла, как дым, растворилась в воздухе за долю секунды, ничего после себя не оставив.

Кит разбудила Лэнси, и они вдвоём прибежали к Аллуре — та не спала, сидела в своём кресле с таким лицом, словно увидела призрака.

— Ты видела её, — выдохнула Кит, замерев на пороге, перед вязью эльфийских заклинаний на полу.

Аллура повернулась к Кит, посмотрела впервые как-то не так, не с подозрением и тревогой, не с сожалением и злостью, а по-другому, словно у Кит был ключ к чему-то важному, к чему-то, что она не могла достать при всём желании.

— Помоги нам, — попросила Аллура, — мы не справимся без тебя.

Кит фыркнула и пожала плечами. Обернулась к Лэнси, хватая её за руку и переплетая пальцы, согреваясь об горячую ладонь.

— Хорошо.

Аллура собрала всех — мантикор и лепреконов, келпи и ангелов, часть освобождённых в Кер-Ис фейри, людей, над которыми больше не довлела магия Хаггар. Выйдя вперёд, она щёлкнула пальцами — и зал осветили крошечные розовые огни, витающие под потолком. Они замерли каждый в своём месте, и Аллура начала свою речь. Кит почти не слушала, потому что знала, что будет дальше.

так уже было.

Кит знала, что скажет Аллура: ждать бесполезно. захватывать города медленно, один за другим, — это трата ресурсов. Хаггар одна, нужно ранить её в самое сердце — освободить Алтею.

Это была суть её речи: всё — или ничего.  
Забавно, что Кит привыкла жить согласно этому девизу.

Аллура замолкла, и огни в зале медленно погасли. По толпе прокатились неразборчивые шепотки, но вскоре затихли и они, и сумрак стал оглушающе-тихим. Кит увидела в нём пару фиолетовых огней, а потом ещё пару, и ещё, и ещё, и, когда жуткий холод влез под кожу, выстужая нутро, она поняла: это тьма опять сцапала её своим голодным ртом и проглотила, не жуя.

Кит зашагала от огня к огню и вскоре снова наткнулась на Хаггар. Ведьма, подумала Кит, самая настоящая злая ведьма. И осклабилась угрожающе, хватаясь за рукоять кинжала.

— Всё борешься, девочка, — прошелестела Хаггар, — неужели не страшно?

— Кого мне бояться? — выплюнула Кит. — Тебя? Ты всего лишь дряхлая ведьма из сказок.

Хаггар расхохоталась. Глаза её, лишённые зрачков, вспыхнули желтизной, и Кит сощурилась, глядя в них, пытаясь понять, куда она смотрит.

— Не все сказки хорошо заканчиваются, девочка.

Кит осклабилась.

— Я таких не читала.

Ладонь обожгло теплом — это Лэнси там, с обратной стороны, взяла Кит за руку. Рукоять кинжала в пальцах нагрелась тоже, и лезвие потемнело, сливаясь цветом с тьмой вокруг. Кит дёрнула его на себя, сжала покрепче, выдохнула — и понеслась прямо на Хаггар, не давая себе времени на раздумья.

Огни мелькали мимо, смазываясь в ломаные фиолетовые линии, рисунки света в кромешной темноте. Хаггар уворачивалась, отскакивала от ударов, шагала по воздуху, растворяясь во тьме на несколько секунд, но Кит чуяла её, как собаки чуят страх; Кит слышала её, как летучие мыши слышат препятствия у себя на пути.

Кит могла её победить. Вытравить, вытащить её из тьмы на свет, где она станет маленькой и слабой, где с ней смогут справиться и остальные. Кит не правила тьмой, но тьма была ей, как мать, тьма направляла её, нашёптывала ей правильные движения и пути, помогала справиться с холодом, и Кит неслась вперёд, разрывая цепи и рассеивая миражи, ощущая обжигающее тепло держащей её руки и незримое присутствие кого-то родного; отражала удары и резала душные тени чёрным, как смоль, клинком — до тех пор, пока не ранила Хаггар.

Лезвие вошло под кожу легко, как в мягкое масло. Хаггар захрипела и взвыла нечеловеческим голосом, и вместе с ней задрожала, кажется, даже сама тьма, а потом — схлопнулась в точку, и Кит снова увидела свет, и обеспокоенную Лэнси рядом с собой, и Аллуру, ходящую из угла в угол, как львица в клетке, и Рори, хищно глядящего из угла.

— Кит!

— Я в порядке, — Кит крепче сжала в пальцах ладошку Лэнси, — я... ранила её?

Аллура застыла.

— Всё правильно, — напряжённо сказала она, — ранить тёмного бога можно только во тьме.

В разговор впрягся Рори:  
— А убить?

— Убить их можно и здесь, но только ударом в сердце.

— Ну так это же проще простого.

— Их сердца находятся вне тел. Это... предметы, сосуды душ, у каждого свой, и её сердце может быть где угодно — хоть в Алтее, хоть между врат, где она пряталась, хоть на дне океана.

— И как нам его найти?

— Чтобы вернуться во тьму, тёмному богу нужно соприкоснуться с сосудом. Где бы ни была сейчас Хаггар, сосуд рядом с ней, и пока он рядом с ней, она уязвима.

— Она не может не заходить во тьму, — пробормотала Кит, ощущая, как от осознания ситуации сердце запальчиво забилось где-то в горле, — там все её цепи.

Аллура обернулась к ней, в глазах неопределимого цвета вспыхнула надежда:  
— Что?

— Заклинания, которыми она связала некоторых людей, — ответила Кит, — они во тьме, похожи на цепи или паутину. Я могу разорвать их.

— И ей приходится приходить туда, чтобы не потерять всех своих рабов, — кивнула Аллура. — Продолжай делать это, если получится.

Кит прикрыла глаза, и темнота под веками тут же вспыхнула фиолетовыми огнями.

— Получится, — сказала Кит, — кажется, тьма любит меня больше, чем Хаггар.

Алтея ждала их; завтра всё — или почти всё — должно было решиться, по крайней мере, Аллура считала так, и Лэнси верила ей, а Кит верила Лэнси. Напряжённая тишина, установившаяся с тех пор, как все разошлись, никак не хотела исчезать, и Кит чувствовала себя диким зверем, запертым в клетке — хотелось рваться на волю, в бой, подальше от ожидания, словно в груди натянулась до предела струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, порваться, ударив по пальцам и порезав их до крови.

— Боишься? — спросила Лэнси, нарушая эту тишину, за несколько часов до рассвета.

— Нет, — ответила Кит, — а ты?

Лэнси улыбнулась и развела руками.

— Не знаю, — фыркнула она, — боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится. Не умирай, пожалуйста, хорошо?

Сказанные шутливым тоном, эти слова, впрочем, не казались шуткой. Лэнси правда боялась — это было написано на её лице, вплавлено в линию ссутуленных плеч. В груди у Кит поднялась огромная, всё на своём пути сносящая волна нежности; захотелось сжать Лэнси в объятиях и не отпускать вообще никогда.

— Не умру, — Кит поцеловала Лэнси в плечо, обнимая, — и ты не умирай.

Они долго лежали в обнимку, глядя друг на друга, в звенящей звёздными колокольчиками тишине, и утро подкралось к ним тихо и незаметно, ударило рассветными лучами под дых, пробралось под кожу. Кит поёжилась — было так холодно, что даже прикосновения Лэнси совсем не грели, и под веками то и дело разливалась тьма, грозилась сожрать целиком, не оставив ни косточки.

Поцеловав Лэнси в лоб, Кит поднялась с кровати, умылась, расчесала пальцами волосы. Тело неприятно гудело, словно ему уже сейчас не терпелось подраться, и Кит подняла с пола кинжал, стиснула в пальцах тяжёлую рукоять, наблюдая, как лезвие медленно окрашивается чёрным.

— Красиво, — сказала Лэнси, проведя пальцами по невидимым теперь узорным кольцам.

Кит перехватила её руку, потянула на себя, отбрасывая кинжал, и обняла, зарываясь носом в изгиб плеча. Пробормотала:  
— Холодно, — обнимая крепче.

Лэнси погладила её по волосам горячими руками, обняла в ответ, целуя в макушку.

— Так теплее?

— Теплее.

Когда солнце полностью выкатилось из-за горизонта, они вышли из замка, и Аллура нарисовала символы портала; Кит нырнула в него, как в озеро, и в одно мгновение оказалась посреди пустой эльфийской столицы.

Хаггар уже ждала их, и армия галра — тоже.

Кит осклабилась, глядя на стоящую впереди толпу, и схватилась за рукоять кинжала.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я полностью переписала концовку потому что мне не понравилась старая где все умирают хаха

Это не было похоже на войну из фильмов или войну из книг. На всевозможные красивые битвы из сказок не было похоже тоже. Было много шума и лязга; рядом то и дело взрывались клубы пламени — фиолетового или обычного, оранжевого; заклинания летали туда-сюда, врезаясь друг в друга, загораясь прямо в воздухе, светясь и звеня. Кит была здесь и там одновременно; моргая, она тотчас же проваливалась во тьму, открывая глаза — была посреди поля боя. Лэнси держалась рядом, защищала её, поливая галра магическим огнём, и Алтея горела: горели деревья и здания, камень плавился и тёк на землю, как лава.

Кит искала Широ в месиве людей и волшебных существ, в темноте и среди фиолетовых огней — и никак не могла найти, и где-то там, далеко впереди, Аллура стояла напротив Заркона, императора, ослеплённого собственной алчностью настолько, что он не увидел, как все его подданные пропали во тьме. Кит рванулась туда, одновременно в реальности и по ту сторону, разрывая цепи, и ледяное фиолетовое пламя полоснуло по броне, отскакивая от неё, как от щита.

Широ нигде не было. В одно мгновение поле боя осветилось ярким розовым светом - а потом Заркон захрипел и упал на землю, кашляя кровью. Аллура повернула голову, глядя в сторону, туда, где заканчивалось поле боя, и Кит взглянула туда же — только чтобы увидеть Хаггар.

Хаггар зацепилась взглядом за Кит и замерла, а потом в мгновение ока подлетела ближе, через всё поле боя, и Кит отразила её удар клинком, ударила сама — сначала один раз, а потом ещё и ещё, не отставая, шагая к ней сквозь тьму и раня её лезвием, обращённым темнотой; эти раны не восстанавливались, не заживали, и Хаггар шипела, швырялась фиолетовым огнём, била когтями по воздуху, словно пытаясь порвать саму ткань бытия.

Раненая, она отскочила назад и вдруг швырнула огромным, чудовищным заклинанием. Кит не закрыла глаз, только замерла, не в силах сделать и шага — фиолетовое пламя неслось на неё, как бык, снося всё на своём пути, и Кит готова была к тому, что оно пожрёт её, испепелит в одно мгновение, как вдруг — полупрозрачная тень возникла на его пути, и у тени было знакомое лицо, которое Кит никогда в жизни не смогла бы забыть, — это было лицо её отца.

И следом за этой тенью на пути огня возникла вторая — Широ. Фиолетовое пламя ударилось о них, как о щит, упало на почерневшую землю и медленно затухло. Кит бросилась вперёд, не думая ни о чём; глухая тоска давила на диафрагму, и было отчаянно больно — в голове, в сердце, в руках и ногах, словно Кит всю переломало и выкрутило.

Отец в самом деле был тенью, полупрозрачным призраком самого себя, силуэтом, плоским, как рисунок. Он осел на землю, пронзённый огнём насквозь, и закашлялся, глядя на Кит из-под полуприкрытых век. Кит упала на колени рядом с ним.

— Папа!

— Твоя мама прислала меня сюда, — сказал он тихо-тихо, — чтобы я защитил тебя, Китти. Она не хотела, чтоб ты попала сюда, а ты всё равно...

Он таял на глазах, как весенний снег, становился прозрачнее и тише, пока не затих совсем, не растворился в густом, пахнущем порохом воздухе. Кит сжала руки в кулаки, зажмурилась и медленно выдохнула. Это всё походило на длинный-длинный ночной кошмар. Вот сейчас она должна была проснуться, но никак не могла, и поэтому — поэтому надо было взять себя в руки.

Потом наплачешься, сказала себе Кит, — и шагнула к Широ.

Широ был настоящим. Осязаемым, живым, раненым — с развёрстым животом и кровью, собравшейся в уголках губ. Жизнь тлела в его глазах, как угольки, и он смотрел на Кит с отчаянием и теплом, — как будто был почти рад, что умирает.

— Пожалуйста, не умирай, — просипела Кит, хватаясь за него; мимо свистели заклинания и стрелы, звенели рядом клинки, но она будто и не слышала этого всего, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Широ, не умирай. Нам ещё возвращаться. Домой возвращаться, понимаешь? Я искала тебя, я-

Широ только улыбнулся — мягко и ласково, как всегда. Погладил Кит по щеке, смазывая со скулы алое пятно крови.

— Всё будет хорошо, Кит, — тихо сказал он, — всё будет хорошо.

И закрыл глаза.

Алтея горела вокруг, и Хаггар зло выла где-то наверху, взвиваясь в небо, к звёздам. Кит прикрыла глаза, шагнула во тьму и ударила по всем цепям, которые смогла заметить, по всем огонькам, которые видела. Цепи рассыпались, и вой Хаггар стих; что-то тёплое коснулось замёрзшего плеча. Кит открыла глаза и обернулась, увидев Лэнси, кивнула ей, не задавая вопросов — понимая всё по направлению взгляда.

Им нужно было наверх, к вратам звёзд. Война оставалась внизу, но её сердце, главный враг, исчез в облаках,

Кит села на спину перетёкшей в драконью форму Лэнси, и та взвилась в небо, и небо проглотило их, звёзды оказались совсем близко, а потом вдруг раз — и они заполонили всё пространство вокруг, и не было ни низа, ни верха, ни неба, ни земли, только бескрайняя светящаяся звёздами пустота, такая же, какую Кит видела во тьме. Она покрепче схватилась за шею Лэнси и, доверившись ей и её крыльям, закрыла глаза, шагая во тьму.

Хаггар нашлась не сразу — истощённая и раненая, она обратилась сгорбленным полупрозрачным силуэтом и спряталась в складке теней. Кит нашла её, запершую саму себя в трёх стенах, лишившую себя выхода, встала напротив, покрепче ухватив нагревшийся кинжал.

— Холодно, — прохрипела Хаггар, — холодно.

Кит сощурилась.

— И что?

Хаггар осклабилась — с редких жёлтых зубов закапала слюна, шесть круглых паучьих глаз заблестели, отражая невидимый свет.

— Нужно больше огня, — сказала она, — горячего, горячего огня. Того, что в твоих руках.

И исчезла; растворилась в тенях, словно её и не было — вместе со своим сердцем вернулась в пространство между врат. Кит бросилась обратно, но тьма не отпускала, и в ней вспыхивали картинки, почти как кино: как кто-то, похожий на неё, падал с неба, и следом за ним летел серебряный дракон, в небесном свете почти слепящий мерцанием своей чешуи; вот следом за драконом летела злая колдунья, и злая колдунья взмахнула клинком, так похожим на клинок Кит; вот что-то произошло, взлетела золотая волна, и звёзды сложились в линии, а линии - в рисунок, словно головоломка, которую кто-то удачно сложил.

Кит открыла глаза, резанула по приблизившейся тени почти вслепую, слыша, как лезвие прорезает плоть и что-то ещё, мягкое, как шерсть. Сфокусировав взгляд, она увидела разрезанный надвое клубок шерстяных ниток — и Хаггар, рассыпающуюся на пепелинки и всё продолжающую хрипеть «огня, огня».

В самый последний момент она извернулась — и резанула когтями по воздуху, но удар, казалось, рассыпался, не долетев до Кит.

Кит посмотрела на свои руки: одна, та, что держала кинжал, была в чём-то чёрном, как мазут, а другая — в золоте, медленно становящемся синим, как чернила.

— Что это?

Лэнси медленно перетекла в человеческую форму — и они полетели вниз, влекомые силой притяжения, в обнимку.

— Это, — сказала Лэнси, указывая на чёрное, как мазут, — ихор. А это, — она провела пальцем по посиневшему золоту, — драконья кровь. Она золотая, но синеет на воздухе.

Лэнси подняла голову и посмотрела Кит в глаза. Улыбнулась:  
— Мы победили, мо грэйд. Теперь всё будет хорошо. И ты сможешь вернуться домой — прямо сейчас. Кажется, Хаггар открыла врата богов.

— А ты? — Кит вцепилась пальцами в рубашку Лэнси так сильно, что побелели костяшки, — что будет с тобой? Что она сделала с тобой?

Лэнси повернула голову, избегая её взгляда. На щеке блеснуло — не то капля воды (слеза?), не то прозрачная драконья чешуйка. Воздух вокруг медленно становился теплее — это значило, что они медленно, как перья, падали на землю. Что небо больше не держало их своими огромными ледяными руками. Внизу всё ещё бились остатки армий, и одна побеждала - Кит не могла разобрать, какая именно. Война ещё не закончилась, подумалось ей, но всё это было сейчас не важно.

— А что я? — улыбнулась Лэнси, прищурив глаза; ещё одна капля, сверкнув, скатилась с каштановых ресниц, — я никуда не денусь. Она всего лишь ранила меня, мо грэйд. Ничего страшного.

Ага, враки. Кит ощутила, как злость вперемешку с паникой затапливают её изнутри, как плещутся огромные океанские волны, снося к хренам всю выдержку, всю надежду, всё доверие. Кит сильнее стиснула пальцы на хлопке рубашки и попыталась убедить себя в том, что золотой и синей драконьей крови нет на её ладонях и предплечьях, что белая рубашка Лэнси не покрылась блестящими золотом пятнами на груди и возле лопаток.

Что всё в порядке, как Лэнси и сказала.

— Не ври, мать твою, — прошипела Кит. — пожалуйста, Лэнси, пожалуйста не ври мне. Что будет с тобой? Ты же не... ты же не умрёшь?

Внизу и впереди показалась земля. Кит увидела её краем глаза — неестественно зелёную траву и пёстрые, почти светящиеся точки цветов; дурацкий замок, до которого никак не дойти на своих двоих; огромное зеркало моря, искажённо отражающее небеса. Лэнси повернула голову, посмотрев на Кит сверху вниз, и низко вьющиеся перья облаков стали похожи на крылья у неё за плечами.

А потом — потом она улыбнулась. О, Кит уже видела такие улыбки: так улыбалась женщина из опеки, пришедшая к Кит сообщить, что её отец мёртв. Так улыбались гостям мистер и миссис Широгане — после того, как их родной сын исчез, не оставив после себя даже записки. Так улыбались монашки, заверяя посетителей монастыря в том, что бог любит их любыми — белыми, чёрными, гетеросексуальными и не очень. Это была «всё очень плохо» улыбка — существующая только лишь для того, чтобы сделать вид, что всё хорошо, когда на самом деле это нихера не так.

Лэнси улыбнулась, посмотрела вниз, на свою пропитавшуюся тяжёлым золотом рубашку, на руки Кит, вымазанные в начинающей синеть, как чернила, золотой крови, потом — на её лицо. И ответила растерянно, испуганно, чуть склонив голову набок:  
— Я не знаю.

Сверху что-то блеснуло, а потом ещё и ещё; кажется, это был целый звездопад, и Кит взглянула на Лэнси, не желая видеть никого, кроме неё. Мир застыл — или это застыли только они, и мир просто пытался их разделить: тянул Лэнси вниз, а Кит наверх, в открывшиеся врата.

— Пожалуйста, не исчезай, — попросила Кит, — я не смогу жить без тебя.

Лэнси погладила её по волосам.

— Сможешь, мо грэйд. Ты сильная. Думай... думай, что всё это сон. Что я просто тебе приснилась. Я... я не смогу пойти с тобой, но и ты не сможешь уклониться от врат — их поток уже схватил тебя. Может быть, мы ещё встретимся, мо грэйд. Живи.

— А ты?

Лэнси улыбнулась.

— А что я?

— Ты выживешь? С такими ранами...

— Всё будет хорошо. Меня спасут, я знаю. Всё будет хорошо.

Лэнси поцеловала Кит в последний раз — мягко-мягко — и медленно отпустила её из тёплых объятий. Тотчас же стало ужасно холодно, и поднялся ветер; Кит коснулась плеча Лэнси в последний раз, моргнула — и тьма проглотила её целиком, не оставляя после себя совсем ничего — ни фиолетовых огней, ни знакомых голосов, ни ощущений. Кит ощутила, что не может дышать, и захрипела изо всех сил, пытаясь вернуться обратно.

И тогда —   
тогда она открыла глаза.

*

Парень, забавный на вид — коротышка, взъерошенные кудри стояли дыбом, круглые очки сползли на нос, из-под ткани медицинского халата просвечивала футболка с кричащей красной надписью «fuck society», имя на бейдже было перечёркнуто чёрным маркером и сверху написано «Пидж» — потряс её за плечо. Кит дёрнулась, поморщившись от боли в затёкшей шее, оглядела свой кусок общей палаты: шторки-ширмы в цветочек с трёх сторон, покосившаяся тумбочка с букетом сухих кермеков, серебристый штатив со свисающим с него пакетом жижи для инфузий.

— Мисс, нам нужны ваши данные, — парень потряс её снова, — мисс? Ваше имя, хотя бы? Что-нибудь, что вы помните?

Навязчивый, хотя и безобидный. Кит дала бы ему лет шестнадцать, но внешность, как она поняла за время пребывания с обратной стороны, бывает чертовски обманчива. Вселенная любит наёбывать и шутить: как сейчас, когда Кит понятия не имела, была ли обратная сторона хотя бы чуть-чуть реальной.

Существовала ли Лэнси Эф Макклэйн по-настоящему — или была только больной фантазией её мозга.

— Китнисс Когане, — выдохнула Кит.

Слабый, хриплый голос показался чужим. Кит потянулась к тумбочке, открыла скрипучую дверцу и с облегчением выдохнула, увидев свои вещи — постиранные и сухие. Она подумала о том, что её, вероятно, объявили в розыск, а если и не объявили, то Гэб точно подключил свои связи, чтобы вернуть свои деньги, — и усмехнулась, вспомнив, что сумка с зелёными вместе с машиной, мобилой и документами валяется на дне морском.

Парень — Пидж — кивнул, записал что-то в блокнот у себя в руках и ушёл. Как только его шаги затихли, Кит выдернула катетер из вены, зажав прокол подолом больничной рубашки, сдёрнула с себя остатки проводов, надеясь, что ничего не запищит, выдавая её побег, не без труда оделась в свои слегка потасканные шмотки — даже ботинки нашлись! — и, стащив букет, выглянув из-за шторки и никого не найдя, сбежала в больничные коридоры, ища выход.

Никто не заметил её ухода, а если и заметил, то слишком поздно. Вокруг стояла ночь, неоновые вывески слепили глаза, и Кит не сразу нашла название города, в котором находилась, а когда нашла, выдохнула практически с облегчением: она была не так далеко от места аварии.

Смешливая старушка на ярко-жёлтом старом «триумфе» добросила её от пригорода до середины трассы, недоумевающе хмурясь, но не задавая вопросов. Кит поблагодарила её, выходя из машины и стискивая букет в кулаке до ощутимого хруста сухих стеблей. За спиной послышалось шуршание шин, свет фар медленно исчез, и стало совсем темно — только луна сияла сквозь тучи.

Кит медленно подошла к тому месту, где её машина разорвала хлипкий старый отбойник и полетела в воду. Заглянула вниз, туда, где плескались тёмные, почти что чёрные приливные волны, и села, свесив ноги с обрыва, глядя на букет у себя в руках. Оторвала один цветок, бросив его в воду, затем второй, затем третий. Букет был большой, он редел медленно, и маленьких голубых цветков на воде почти не было видно.

Было очень-очень холодно, но почти не больно, словно промозглая шотландская осень пробилась под кожу и вымораживала из Кит все чувства. Больше всего хотелось обо всём забыть, но злополучная обратная сторона всё стояла перед глазами своими яркими тёплыми пейзажами и улыбающимися лицами.

Одним конкретным улыбающимся лицом.

Кит прекрасно знала, что будет потом — не была уверена, откуда, но знала: что ближе к рассвету, часов через шесть, когда она совсем замёрзнет и цветов почти не останется, сюда приедет полиция; что её закуют в наручники и посадят в полицейскую машину, и она впервые за всю свою жизнь не будет сопротивляться; что за рулём будет её старый знакомый по имени Бенедикт Лампкин, довольно предвзятый, но одновременно с этим слишком мягкий для полицейского; что он будет допрашивать её два часа — и она сдаст ему с потрохами Габриэля Дюбуа (он же Гэб), Ньютона О“Нила (он же Ньют) и Элли Андерсон, а затем её отпустят, потому что и деньги, и документы, и даже следы дури в багажнике утонули вместе с машиной и доказать её причастность к наркоторговле невозможно.

Что Широ, наконец, найдут — полуживого и истощённого — через несколько месяцев, в очередное полнолуние, когда море отойдёт от берега.

А ещё — что Кит никогда больше не увидит девушку по имени Лэнси Эф Макклэйн.  
И, тем не менее, никогда не сможет её забыть.

_Просто глядеть вперёд_   
_с лёгкого корабля._   
_Он — ещё весь полёт,_   
_мы — уже все земля._   
_Нами уже стократ_   
_вычерпаны до дна_   
_суть и цена утрат._   
_Только теперь догнал_   
_юный несмертный грех —_   
_все мы в урочный час_   
_недолюбили тех,_   
_что провожали нас. (с)_

керме́к — заимствованное из тюркского kermäk, "горький"


End file.
